Right By Your Side
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: "Jack's ears began ringing, as if his body was trying to block out the inevitable truth he didn't want to hear."(Sequel to Kelly, J) (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, hello, hello! I'm back with a sequel to Kelly, J! Yay! If you haven't, I suggest that you read Kelly, J before reading this, but I suppose you could piece things together.**

 **I've got about 10 chapters planned for this? (And I actually made a physical outline, it's not just in my head!) We'll see how it goes! Thank you to Ostrich On A Rampage (and her roommate!) for helping me plot this out!**

 **Also, note: there are a lot of weird time jumps. Basically, each chapter starts in the present, right after Kelly, J, and when there's a gray line, it means the next section is in the past, before Kelly, J. Then, the section after that is in in the present, and so-on and so-forth.**

 **This chapter isn't the most exciting, but it'll pick up soon! Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Manhattan is a huge, towering city. Anyone who's lived there knows that living in such a place can make one feel like a tiny speck. The menacingly tall buildings and crowds of thousands that push and shove their way around constantly just emphasizes how small you can be in the scheme of things. You start to let the faces blend. You start to forget that each face has a story. So, you wouldn't bat an eye at a boy on the roof of some apartment building, laying on his stomach and sketching the stars above him. When you're weaving your way through the endless crowds, no one would think to look up at this boy and consider that maybe he's just started a completely new chapter of his story, a story that's much longer and more complicated than you'd expect any 17 year-old's story to be.

But, he has.

Jack Kelly has been at his new foster home for a good week, adjusting to both life in a new home and life outside of a hospital room. He'd had to spend the past week mostly bedridden as what was left of his wounds still healed, which wasn't how he'd hoped to spend his time, but with his kind foster mother, Medda, it wasn't too bad. She'd redress his injuries daily, putting some weird yet good-smelling herbal remedies on the gashes, and she made sure he got outside a couple times each day. "A boy's got to get some fresh air." She'd say. Jack would argue that the air in Manhattan was far from fresh, but he was still having trouble wrapping his head around the kindness of this woman.

Earlier that day, Medda offered the roof to Jack, or, as she called it, "the penthouse." So, Jack had gladly spent the past four hours up there, taking in the view and the wind and the noise of the city, which had been reduced to more of a buzz than a roar by that time of night. He drew the stars, and he reveled in the stars. He used to complain that he couldn't see the stars because of all the smog, but after all the time he'd spent locked in that hospital room, he was now able to notice each and every little bright orb that hung in the sky, realizing just how much he'd missed them.

Outside still felt strange to Jack, even though Medda had let him get out all week. But, in the past month, he only saw sunlight in the form of his roommate's smile, which made Jack feel warmer than the actual sun could ever make him feel, but it didn't exactly provide Vitamin D.

Plus, his previous foster dad didn't let him get out much. The walk to and from school was about the only time Jack got to take in the outside, except for when he'd sneak to Davey's house.

So, more than a few minutes outdoors was quite the treat.

"Jack!"

Jack flinched before realizing that it was only Medda coming to check on him. "Sorry, hon," She smiled softly, knowingly. "Just wanted to know how much longer you planned on hanging out up here."

"Have I been up here too long?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Medda shook her head. "Of course not. I just think you should try and get some sleep soon, you need it."

Jack bit his lip and looked around. He'd wanted to ask this since the moment he got up there, but the last thing he wanted to do was overstep his boundaries. But, Medda's smile was so warm, and the air just felt so nice, so, in an uncharacteristically meek voice, he asked, "I-I was actually wonderin', Miss Medda, if I could maybe sleep up here?"

Medda's eyebrows raised, and a pit in Jack's stomach told him that he shouldn't have asked. It was a weird question, it was rude, she gave him such a nice room and nice bed, and now, here he was saying that he'd rather sleep on hard concrete than-

"Sure, honey, if you'd be comfortable."

Jack's mind paused. "Really?"

Medda nodded and smiled again. "Of course. Do you wanna bring your mattress up here?"

Jack lit up. "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great!"

Jack lept to his feet to help Medda bring up the mattress, but she stopped him quickly. "Uh-uh. You're still in recovery."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aww, c'mon, a couple bruises say that I can't bring up a mattress?"

Medda nodded. "Just in case."

Jack rolled his eyes again as Medda turned to leave. She was just about to go when she gasped and turned back. "Oh, Jack! I wanted to let you know, there's a sweet boy comin' back to the group home nearby tomorrow. I don't know if you got to talk to the other kids at the hospital, but this kid was in the same place as you. He's got a chronic leg condition that-"

For the second time that night, Jack's whole face brightened. "Crutchie?"

Medda chuckled. "I take it you know him."

"Yes, of course!" Jack beamed. "We roomed together, and he was so nice and…" He trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up as he remembered just how he'd said goodbye to Crutchie. He thought they wouldn't see each other again, so why not be impulsive?

Oh, boy.

Medda laughed again. "Well, he's coming home to the group home he lives in tomorrow, so perhaps, you two can see each other."

Jack grinned from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright," Medda smiled and headed down to get the mattress.

Jack sighed and laid down on his back, staring straight up at the stars. Maybe what he'd said to Crutchie a week ago was right; maybe things would be okay.

* * *

Jack had sat alone in the small room he'd been provided, feeling a burning in his stomach. Sometimes the homes he got were good, sometimes they were bad, and Jack could usually tell which it would be within the first night. That might, he'd gotten the impression that it would be the latter this time around.

His new foster dad, Snyder, just seemed disappointed that Jack was here. It made him wonder what made Snyder want to foster in the first place. A good image?

It beat Jack. It was times like these that made him wish he had a time machine. Closing his eyes and remembering the way his mother told him stories and his father tucked him in wasn't enough to actually make the past reappear.

Jack just wished he wasn't alone.

"Kelly."

The door swung open, and Snyder's shadow stood in the doorway. "What are you doing up?"

Jack blinked. "Ah, I couldn't sleep, Snyder."

"That's 'sir'," Snyder snapped. "I told you to go asleep. You're gonna be a troublesome one, aren't you?"

Jack gave a crooked grin, hoping internally that a joke would crack the ice. "Trouble's what I do best."

Snyder didn't laugh. "I'm gonna have to straighten you out. Just what I needed." He sighed. "Go to sleep." Then, he slammed the door.

Jack blinked, stunned. The burning in his stomach worsened. He shook his head and laid down. Maybe Snyder had just had a bad day.

He'd learn to live with this.

But, the burning told him that he'd rather be far away.

* * *

Jack stood by the door, tapping his foot eagerly. Buttons had called Medda a few minutes before and said that he and Romeo were bringing Crutchie over, and he didn't know that Jack would be there. So, naturally, Jack had to ensure that he'd be there to answer the door.

"Miss Meddaaaaaa," Jack moaned. "What's taking them so long?"

"Patience is a virtue, hon," Medda smirked.

Just as Jack was about to respond, a knock on the door made him jump. Grinning wider than you'd think possible, he swung open the door. "Did ya miss me?"

An even wider grin than Jack's split Crutchie's face. "Jack!" He lunged forward and enveloped Jack in a hug.

Jack giggled, hugging back. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Crutchie pulled back,his face bright. Jack took in the sight of the boy. He was no longer in a hospital gown, of course, but instead was clad in flannel pajamas with a hoodie lazily pulled over it and a striped scarf tossed around his neck. He had more color in his face than he had at the hospital, making Jack realize just how sickly the boy had looked when they'd first met. Of course, he still had a rather peaky look about him; Jack couldn't tell if it was just due to the fact that he'd just had surgery or if he always looked like that.

"What are you doin' here, Jack?" Crutchie asked, happiness edging each word.

"Well, Miss Medda is my new foster mom," Jack announced proudly.

Crutchie gasped. Then, he lept forward to hug Jack again, but he let go of his crutch and quickly lost his balance. It was Jack's turn to gasp as he and Buttons rushed to catch Crutchie.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Crutchie went red, clearly hating the attention. As he readjusted the crutch under his arm, he sheepishly continued, "Sorry, I'm still kinda weak from surgery."

"Ah, sorry, Crutch," Jack frowned.

Crutchie waved him off. "It's fine. But, you're-you're actually living with Medda?"

"Right now I am," Jack beamed. "And, I'se loved it here so far."

"Well, of course!" Crutchie replied. "It's Medda, how could you not? Oh, Jack, I'm gonna have to have you over, you can meet all the other boys, and there's this coffee shop by my house I wanna show you, and- ahh!"

Jack laughed. "Glad you're so excited."

"Says the boy who literally screamed when I told him that Crutchie was coming over." Medda called, making Jack's cheeks heat up.

Romeo peeked around Crutchie, somehow even shorter than him. "Did ya miss me too? Even though you only met me once?"

Jack chuckled and ruffled Romeo's already-messy hair. "Of course I did."

"And I'm Buttons," Buttons spit on his hand and stuck out it out for Jack to take, who quickly did the same.

Medda walked up behind them, shaking her head. "Is the spit-shake some unspoken code y'all have?"

"It's a bond of trust, Medda," Buttons said seriously.

Crutchie smirked, looking down before looking back up at Jack. "It's really nice to see you outside of a hospital room."

"You too, Crutch."

Buttons put his hand on Crutchie's shoulder. "Well, we should probably get this one back to our place."

Jack nodded. "I'll come to your place tomorrow?" Suddenly, Jack tensed up and glanced at Medda, fear suddenly shining in his eyes. "I-I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Sure it is," Medda answered gently. "Just don't spend too much time there, since you still need to rest."

Jack let out a breath of relief. "Thanks."

Crutchie smirked. "See ya tomorrow?"

Jack nodded. "Until tomorrow."

As Crutchie and the others left, Jack realized that neither of them brought up the thimble. His face involuntarily heated up again as he told himself that he'd wait for Crutchie to mention it, because he certainly did not want to face the embarrassment.

* * *

"Well, hello, again," A voice called after Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes. The new kid had been flirting with her all day. She thought she'd escaped it when she left school, but evidently, she hadn't.

"Please go away," She sighed.

"But, this is the way to my place," Jack shrugged. Raising an eyebrow at Katherine, he added, "Besides, I like the view."

"Are you this annoying to every girl?" Katherine sighed.

"Hey, I got standards!" Jack retorted. "I don't just find beautiful, smart, independent girls every day. And, breaking news: You fall into all three of the aforementioned categories."

Katherine rolled her eyes once more. "Here's a headline for you: Cheeky Boy Gets Nothing For His Troubles."

Jack chuckled. "Ooh-hoo-hoo. I struck out."

"Please go away, I'm not in the habit of talking to strangers," Katherine huffed.

"But aren't you in journalism?" Jack questioned. "You're gonna make a lousy journalist with that attitude."

Katherine shook her head as she made the turn to approach her neighborhood, which was an upper-class, gated community. (It was also a dreadfully boring place, in her opinion.) "I thought you said you lived in an apartment building?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"I prefer to call it a hell-hole, but same-difference, really," Jack shrugged.

"Then, why are you coming this way?" Katherine questioned. "There aren't any apartments where I'm headed."

"Maybe I don't wanna head home quite yet." Jack replied easily, but this answer didn't help.

"Are you following me?" Katherine accused, stopping short and turning around to face Jack, arms crossed. "Because I can call the police on you."

"What? No!" Jack scoffed. "I just-" He sighed. "I don't know, I was just tryin' to talk to ya, sheesh. But, if you ain't havin' that, I guess I'll go." With that, he walked away, looking dejected.

Katherine felt kind of bad afterward, but she quickly shook it off. He was invading her space, and that wasn't right, even if he didn't want to go home.

But, she couldn't help but wonder where Jack went after he left her, because he certainly didn't seem to have any intention of going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with the second chapter, woohoo! You guys, I'm still so excited for this story. I just...ahh.**

 **Okay, so, there's only one flashback in this chapter, and it's the fourth section of the story, just so you know.**

 **That's about it! Thank you fir the lovely reviews last time, and for reading! Feedback and suggestions are highly appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, look who's back?"

Jack sighed. Of course, this is how he's greeted on in his first day back at school. Of course, the first people he sees are none other than the Delancey brothers. He hadn't been sure how to feel about going back. On one hand, he never wanted to go to school, but on the other hand, he was getting sick of just sitting around. But, being greeted by two twin faces with matching twisted grins made him want to turn right around and leave.

"Aww, you guys missed me," Jack retorted sarcastically. Trying to shove past them, he added, "I'm touched."

The brothers blocked his way. "That's some shiner ya got there," Oscar noted cruelly. "You fall down the stairs again?"

Jack sighed again. That's the lie he always told when he showed up to school sporting bruises. "Mine still looks better than either of your ugly mugs."

Both of their smirks fell into scowls. "Clearly, you just wanna be soaked again so you can miss more school, huh?" Morris growled.

"Who says that's why I missed school in the first place?" Jack felt a pit quickly form in his stomach.

"C'mon, who soaked ya?" Oscar questioned, giving Jack a light shove.

"Ain't your beeswax," Jack tried once more to shove past them, but to no avail.

"Ooh, someone's mad," Morris chuckled.

"Hey, look, so is some other sucker," Jack said, pointing behind Morris. Both twins turned around as Jack snatched the ballcap off of Morris' head. Morris turned back to see Jack running off and shouting, "It's you!"

Clutching the ballcap, Jack dashed down the hall, knowing full well he was being pursued by the Delanceys, but choosing not to care. He eventually found a small nook in between hallways and ducked into it, watch the twins pass by him. He snickered as he watched them pass and placed the ballcap on his own head. "They're too easy."

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see that he wasn't the only one in the nook. "Crutchie?"

"Have you always gone to this school?"

"Since I was placed with the Spider."

Crutchie shook his head. "And, we never ran into each other?"

"Guess not."

Crutchie chuckled and shook his head again in disbelief. "Small world, huh?"

Jack laughed too. "Sure is."

A silence floated between the two for a moment before Crutchie spoke up. "So...who was you runnin' from?"

"Ah, some knuckleheads," Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the wall nonchalantly. Crutchie couldn't quite place why this pose made his stomach flip. "You ever heard of the Delancey brothers?"

Crutchie scoffed. "Have I heard of 'em? They'se hard to ignore when Morris is pullin' my crutch out from under my arm."

Jack's face darkened. "They _what?"_

Crutchie felt his cheeks heat up. "I-uh, it's no big deal, really. I can handle it."

"Crutchie," Jack made direct eye contact with the younger boy. "Them hurting you, that ain't okay."

"No, it's-"

Jack cut him off, voice shaking. "You can try and tell yourself it's okay, that it's fine when _they_ do it, that it only hurts a little, it could be worse, so it's okay, but that's all wrong. It's not okay."

Jack quickly fell silent after that, looking down at his shoes.

Crutchie glanced at Jack's hand and took it in his own. "Everything's gonna be all right now, Jacky. You likin' Medda's so far?"

Jack nodded. "She's real sweet."

Crutchie smiled softly. "I know, she's wonderful. You wanna get to class?"

Jack nodded again. "Thanks, Crutch. And, hey, if those jerks try and rough you up again, call me, 'kay?"

Crutchie's cheeks went red once more. "'Kay."

* * *

 **11/15**

I'm really hecking confused, Miss.

So, as you know, Jack was released from the hospital a few weeks ago, right? And, he got to go back to school today, yay! So, we've been talking a lot in the past few weeks. I mean, it's been good, all good stuff.

But...he hasn't brought up the...the thimble.

I haven't brought up the thimble.

Is he gonna bring it up?

Am I gonna bring it up?

I mean, maybe...maybe it was just a friendly thing. Some people are just like that with their friends, you know?

But, friends don't kiss friends on the lips.

Maybe he didn't kiss me on the lips.

I mean, I was on all those drugs for the surgery. Gosh, maybe I remembered it wrong. Maybe it was just a kiss on the cheek.

Maybe. I don't remember it too well.

So...so how do I tell if he likes me?

I definitely like him.

Oh god.

What if he's straight?

Oh god.

He's probably straight.

He's got to be straight.

But, like...is he?

Oh god.

I held his hand.

I _held_ his _hand._ Oh god, he's got to know I've got the sweets for him now!

But, sometimes, friends hold each other's hands, that's a thing.

Oh no, but not with straight guys! If straight guys do so much as lightly brush each other's hands on accident, they flinch and scream that they're not gay.

Well...Jack didn't do that.

Maybe he was just being polite?

Well, I mean, it wasn't necessarily a romantic thing, per say. I didn't do it to be romantic at all, actually, I was just trying to comfort him because he seemed anxious. But, then, his hand was warm and fit so perfectly in mine and even though I probably didn't need to, I held his hand all the way down the hall until we reach my class and god, I'm gay.

Ugh. Feelings are confusing, Miss.

* * *

Jack plopped his backpack down on the kitchen table. "Hey there, Miss Medda, I'm home!"

Medda smiled at Jack. "You don't have to call me 'Miss', you know."

Jack blushed. "Oh, well, I mean, that's how the social worker introduced you."

Medda walked over and ruffled Jack's hair fondly. "The social worker was a stranger to me. You're not."

Jack grinned widely. "Thanks, Mi-, er, Medda."

Medda gave him a pat on the back before sauntering back to the kitchen table and filing through a pile of envelopes. "So, how was your day?"

Jack nodded. "It was good. Did ya know Crutchie goes to my school?"

Medda glanced over at him. "I sure did."

"Oh," Jack chuckled. "Well, I didn't, I thought that was real cool that I got to see him again."

Medda smirked. "You're real fond of that boy, aren't you?"

Jack glanced down at his feet sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I mean, he's one of my best friends, 'course I am."

Medda looked at Jack as if she was about to say something, but decided against it. So, Jack walked up beside her and peeked over her shoulder. "What's that?"

Medda looked at the envelope he pointed to, one that had Jack's named on it, and sighed. He was in a good mood, she wanted to wait a bit. _There's no time like the present, I suppose._ She thought.

"It's a...it's a court notice," She replied. "Turns out Snyder's trial is sooner than we thought."

Jack's face fell as he pulled up a chair to sit beside Medda. "Oh. Well, how soon is 'soon'?"

Medda frowned. "Two weeks."

Jack paled. "That soon?"

Medda nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jack looked down. "It's-it's fine. I knew I had to go. I just...I don't wanna see him again, is all."

Medda shot him a sympathetic look. "You're gonna be okay, baby. I promise. They're gonna have him locked up in handcuffs, with police all around. It's gonna be alright."

Jack didn't respond,but Medda saw a tear stream down his face. She brought her chair closer and pulled him into a hug. "You're safe now, Jack," She whispered. "I promise."

* * *

Jack glanced around the room, leaning back in his chair so that only two of the legs were on the floor.

"You're gonna fall out of your chair."

Jack turned to see the kid next to him watching him with a face that screamed "I'm judging you." Jack chuckled and set all of his chair legs on the floor. "Sorry, I didn't know you was my first grade teacher."

The other boy frowned. "You could break your head open."

"Hey, that's what my first grade teacher said too!" Jack grinned.

The boy did not. "They had a point."

Jack shrugged, then spit on his hand and held it out to the boy. "Name's Jack."

The boy glanced at his hand. "That's disgusting."

Jack chuckled again and rubbed his hand on his pant leg before offering it once more. "How's that, huh?"

The boy took it hesitantly. "I'm David."

"Nice to meet you, Davey," Jack smiled.

Davey actually smiled back this time. "Nice to meet you too."

The teacher soon began his spiel. Jack sighed and stuck an earbud in, only half-listening to the lecture. He jumped when Davey pulled on his sleeve.

"Jack, we're working together," Davey whispered.

Jack pulled his earbud out. "On what?"

Davey frowned. "Were you even listening?"

"With one ear," Jack smirked.

Davey rolled his eyes. "How about you sit with me and my friends during lunch so I can explain the project to you?"

Jack nodded and grinned. "That'd be great, Dave."

•••

"What on Earth is _he_ doing here?"

Katherine glared as Jack came into her view. Jack nudged Davey with his elbow. "Woah, didn't know you was taken by such a gem."

Davey furrowed his eyebrows. "Kath and I are just friends. You two know each other?"

"David, do you mean to tell me that you're friends with the kid who's been incessantly flirting with me since the second he stepped into the school?" Katherine questioned coldly.

"Wait, that's Jack?" Davey's face fell into disbelief.

"That's me," Jack smirked, sitting down across from Katherine. "I got scared you were taken for a sec."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm not taken doesn't mean I'm available."

"Ooh, there she goes, shooting down one more suitor," A well-dressed boy with round glasses sat beside her.

"Don't waste your time, pal," Another well-dressed boy sat beside Jack. "Katherine doesn't do relationships."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't have one with someone so desperate," Katherine huffed.

"Ooh, ice cold," A girl who looked a lot Davey sat down on the other side of Katherine. "Up top."

Katherine high-fived the girl without breaking eye-contact with Jack. "Why are you here?"

Jack was about to explain that he had a project to work on, when Davey spoke. "Jack's my friend. He's not so bad, Kath."

Jack put a hand to his heart. "'Not so bad?' I'm touched, Dave."

Davey chuckled. "Well, I might as well introduce you to everyone. You already know Katherine. This is my sister, Sarah-" The girl beside Katherine waved. "And these are our friends, Darcy-" The boy in glasses waved. "-And Bill." The boy beside Jack waved.

Jack grinned. "Pleased to meet ya. I take it all of you'se aren't fond of the spit shake?"

"I don't want to know what that is." Darcy replied.

"Then, a traditional handshake will do," Jack laughed and offered his hand for everyone at the table.

Lunch wasn't very productive, much to Davey's dismay, but everyone talked and laughed with Jack. Even Katherine loosened up a bit.

Jack had to say, it felt pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ahhh, it's been so long! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had to re-write it and then I had a show to do and then I got sick and had writer's block...in summary, the past few weeks have been a mess. This week is still a mess, but the point is, I've got a chapter up! Yay! I also remembered to italicize the flashbacks, which I meant to do last time! Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _ **Group:** [ Walking Mouth, Ace, Crutchwrap Supreme, Cowboy]_

 **Cowboy:** Heyyy guess who got a phone!

 **Walking Mouth:** Who is this?

 **Cowboy:** youre great aunt sally

 **Walking Mouth:** Oh. Hi, Jack.

 **Cowboy:** howd you know it was me?

 **Walking Mouth:** 1\. Your username is "Cowboy." 2. You used the wrong "you're."

 **Cowboy** : didn't know you was the grammar police

 **Ace:** *were

 **Cowboy:** crutchie help their attacking me

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** *they're

 **Cowboy:** OH GOD YOUR ONE OF THEM

 **Cowboy:** *you're

 **Cowboy:** ha caught myself this time

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** haha. Congrats on getting a phone!

 **Cowboy:** Thanks!

 **Cowboy:** anyway, i had a question for you guys?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** yeah?

 **Cowboy:** i was wondering if you could maybe be witnesses at my trial?

 **Cowboy:** I know thats probably not how you want to spend your thanksgiving break but we only found one person who saw the bus incident and you guys saw me right afterward ( Crutchie,you saw me when I was in the coma woot) so idk maybe?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** of course

 **Ace:** Of course I will. We want to do anything we can to help you.

 **Walking Mouth:** Yes, what Katherine said. I'm happy to help.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** ^^^^ !

 **Cowboy:** thank you guys. That really means a lot.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** of course!

 **Cowboy:** now I gotta go buy a suit for the trial ughhhh talk to you later

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** i bet it'll look great! See you later! ∆∆∆∆

 **Cowboy:** see you! Also what are those little boxes in your text? I bet theyre emojis but they arent showing up.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Oh. They're just smiley faces

 _[ Cowboy has left the conversation.]_

 **Walking Mouth:** Crutchie, those are hearts.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** oh, looks like they are! Haha my bad!

 **Ace:** How do you make that mistake four times in a row?

 _[ Crutchwrap Supreme has left the conversation]_

* * *

 _"So, what's your story?"_

 _Jack looked around at the Pulitzer's house, which just narrowly avoided being a mansion. "Nice place you got here, Plumber."_

 _"Thanks," Katherine sat down on in the couch next to him. "Anyway, how long have you been drawing?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "Long as I can remember."_

 _"Are you planning on going to art school?" She questioned._

 _Jack snorted. "Art school? You're kiddin' me, right?"_

 _"Well, you're an artist," Katherine replied, snatching the paper that was in Jack's hands from him. "You've got real talent. You could totally get a scholarship to...basically, any school you want with skills like this."_

 _Jack rolled his eyes, blushing. "That's just a bunch of trees." Taking the paper back from Katherine, he added, "What's my art got to do with this anyway? Don't you got some journalism project you need my help with?"_

 _"Yes, that's what I'm doing," Katherine said, almost defensively. "We're supposed to interview one student per month, just about their lives."_

 _Jack glanced over at her, raising his eyebrows. "And ya chose me?"_

 _Katherine nodded._

 _Jack shook his head, blushing deeper. "Well, thanks. I ain't that interesting."_

 _"Sure you are," Katherine chuckled. "Modesty isn't a quality I would have pinned on you. So, what brought you to our school?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "I'm a foster kid, and it was just time to move again. I was livin' in Brooklyn but my foster parents there couldn't pay for me anymore."_

 _Katherine nodded and wrote something down. "I take it that's stressful."_

 _Jack nodded. "It can be, yeah. Drawing helps. I draw to get my mind off stuff, or when I need to vent."_

 _Suddenly, the phone rang. Katherine sprang up and grabbed it. "Pulitzer household, Katherine speaking….Yes, I know him….Oh. Well, he's here right now….Yeah, sure thing." She turned to Jack. "It's your foster dad."_

 _Jack sighed, stood up, and took the phone from her. "Yeah?...Hello, sorry….I'm not-...I thought I told y-...Alright, sorry….I'm s- sorry, sir….Sorry, s-sir….Yes, sir….On-on my way." He set down the phone with a click and grabbed his bags. "I gotta run, Kath."_

 _"Did he not know you were coming?" She asked, standing up._

 _"He did," Jack said tightly. "He's just- he can be real harsh." He was about to walk out, but before he left, he turned back and added, "Can you keep that off the record?"_

 _Katherine nodded. "Of course. See you tomorrow?"_

 _Jack nodded back distractedly as he left. "Mhm."_

 _Katherine looked at her notes and sighed. "Well. I guess I can throw together some kind of article with this. With lots of coffee."_

* * *

 _ **Group:** [ Crutchwrap Supreme, Ace, Romeo]_

 **Ace:** Alright, boys. I've gathered you here because these questions directly affect you, Crutchie, and Romeo, you're just here because you're an expert on the subjects.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** okay...

 **Romeo:** and what subjects are they

 **Ace:** Romance and Crutchie.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** yikes

 **Romeo:** OOH KATH IS GONNA SPILL THE TEA

 **Ace:** There will be no tea-spilling here, thank you very much. I'm just...doing my research. Gathering the facts.

 _[ Romeo has named the group **Kath Spills The Tea**.]_

 **Ace:** Anyway.

 **Ace:** Okay, Crutchie, first question: Do you like boys?

 **Ace:** I hope that didn't come across as rude, I'm just trying to get my facts straight here.

 **Romeo:** I think straight is the wrong word to use here lol

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** omg Romeo

 **Romeo:** crutchie is about as straight as elton john and george michael dueting on a rainbow

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** roMEO

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** but yeah, I'm gay

 **Ace:** Alright. Next question: Do you have a crush on anyone right now?

 **Romeo:** [ man-eating-popcorn. jpg ]

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** uhh, maybe Idk

 **Romeo:** look at you, lying through ur teeth

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** am not.

 **Romeo:** ur blushing

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** am not.

 **Romeo:** [IMG_ 1899]

 **Romeo:** look photographic evidence

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** i'm asking kloppman not to room us together

 **Romeo:** rip

 **Ace:** Romeo, I can remove you from this chat.

 **Romeo:** noooooooooo

 **Ace:** Last chance, Mister. Last chance.

 **Ace:** Alright. Does this person you maybe have a crush on happen to be Jack?

 _[ Crutchwrap Supreme has left the conversation.]_

 **Romeo:** crutchie

 **Romeo:** were in the same room

 **Romeo:** i can see u

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Error 608: This number is no longer available.

 **Romeo:** i can seE YOU TEXTING

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** fine maybe I like him a little bit

 **Romeo:** a little? Boi youve been head over heels for him even before he woke up

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Katherine, why do you need to know this?

 **Ace:** So we can all ship you two and play matchmaker.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** oh no

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Isn't he straight?

 **Ace:** We don't know that.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Didn't he have a massive crush on you last year? That's pretty straight.

 **Ace:** That doesn't make him straight.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Oh.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Heck, you're right.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** !

 **Romeo:** [ gettin-bi. jpg]

 _[ Ace has removed Romeo from the chat.]_

* * *

 _Jack sat on the fire escape, eyes closed tightly, and music blaring way too loudly through his earbuds. He was desperately trying to block out every little thing Snyder had said to him when he got home from Katherine's._

They were empty threats, _Jack told himself._ It's against the law to do that, and he knows that. I could get him in serious trouble if he raised his hand at me.

 _Of course, when Jack pointed that out, Snyder had grabbed his collar and snarled, "If you say a word, you'll be in far worse shape than if you keep your mouth shut."_

 _Jack shook his head. That's the part he wanted to forget._

 _Snyder was just mad in the heat of the moment._

 _Jack stared up at the moon and tried to smile. If he just looked at the moon, he could pretend he wasn't where he was. After all, it was the same moon that hung above Santa Fe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello, hello! It's been way too long, I'm so sorry! I like to stay one chapter ahead with my writing, and the chapter that after this was really hard to write. I also have had no free time lately. At all. Gah. Bear with me here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Reviews give me motivation! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **P.S. Alcohol tw for this chapter**

* * *

"Crutchie Morris, just when is the last time you combed this mess?"

Crutchie shrugged as Katherine tugged through his matted blonde hair. "Middle school graduation, maybe?"

"Dear Lord," Katherine shook her head. "No wonder you're the one with a crush on Jack; the rest of us have higher hygiene standards."

Crutchie laughed and blushed. "I bet Jack didn't brush his hair for his middle school graduation."

"Oh, he didn't," Katherine assured him.

"Did you guys go to the same middle school?" Crutchie asked.

Katherine shook her head. "We only met this year. I just know that he didn't, believe me."

Davey walked into the room, adjusting his tie. "Do I look alright?"

Katherine set down the comb, allowing both her and Crutchie to observe Davey's suit.

Crutchie nodded. "Very nice!"

"Thanks," Davey sat down beside Crutchie. "You look real good, too."

"Aw, shucks, it was all her." Crutchie replied, jabbing his thumb in Katherine's direction.

"And I'm not done," Katherine announced, promptly slathering gel all over Crutchie's hair.

Crutchie cringed. "Why? Why is hair gel a thing?" Katherine laughed and rolled her eyes as Crutchie continued on, saying something about how he should be able to wear a hat.

After Crutchie's complaints died down, Davey spoke up, worry etched across his face. "Hey, Kath? How do you think the trial will turn out?"

"I think it's gonna turn out just fine," Katherine said confidently. She glanced over at Davey and frowned. "You're feeling guilty again, aren't you?"

Davey's shoulders hunched up. "I-I can't help it."

"Davey, I feel guilty, too," Katherine admitted. "But, it's not our faults. We just didn't pick up all the signs quick enough."

Davey put his face in his palm. "I should have known something wasn't right after what happened at the winter dance."

"What happened?" Crutchie asked.

Davey shook his head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you in the car."

"Well, 'Should haves' ain't gonna do anything but make ya feel bad," Crutchie said. "It ain't your fault, and all we can do now is be there for him."

Katherine set the hair gel down and clapped her hands together decisively. "Ready, boys?

Davey sighed. "I guess."

Crutchie set his hand on Davey's shoulder. "You got this."

* * *

 _Davey sighed, tapping his foot and glancing at the clock. 20 more minutes. He could survive 20 more minutes of blaring, awful pop music and screaming teenagers, right?_

 _Every member of student council was required to volunteer at one social event per year, so Davey was getting his out of the way with the winter dance. But, standing at the DJ table, watchung chaos ensues, he was more than ready to go home._

 _"Hey, could you watch the booth for a sec?" Davey asked the secretary, who was manning the DJ with him. "I'm gonna grab some punch."_

 _They nodded, and Davey breathed a sigh of relief and left. He was sweltering._

 _Davey looked at the punch bowl as if he were walking upon actual gold. He quickly poured a glass, but before the cup could reach his lips, he was interrupted._

 _"Dave! Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave," Jack was suddenly beside Davey, leaning on the table. "Y-you don't wanna drink that."_

 _Davey frowned. "Why not? You've had plenty, I've seen you."_

 _"It's punched."_

 _Davey blinked. "What?"_

 _"It's punched," Jack repeated, then shook his head. "No-no, I mean the spike- no, the_ punch _is_ spiked _."_

 _Even in the dim light and with blurred vision, Jack could see Davey go pale. "Oh god, no. Kelly, if you're the one who-"_

 _"No, I didn't!" Jack exclaimed, too loudly. "I wouldn' do that. There're freshman here, I ain't that bad."_

 _Davey didn't un-tense. "Well, do you know who did it?"_

 _Jack shook his head._

 _Davey sighed and began pacing. "Oh goodness, you know who's gonna get blamed for this? Me! Me and the secretary, and we both have perfect records. Oh, and they're is going to college next year, and now they won't get into any good places, and they're gonna kill me for it, and rightfully-"_

 _"Dave, chill!" Jack laughed. "You'll be fine, they know you wouldn' do that. Ya-you wouldn' even touch a drop of alcohol."_

 _"Well, what are they gonna do?" Davey questioned. "Interrogate every student who attended the dance?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "They probably won' even find out."_

 _"No, it happened a couple years ago," Davey shot back, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Some freshman's mom tried to sue."_

 _Jack shook his head. "You'll be fine. Look, I should pro'ly get goin'."_

 _Jack turned to leave, but Davey grabbed Jack's arm, promptly throwing him off balance. Attempting to steady him, Davey asked, "Wait, do you have a ride?"_

 _Jack shook his head._

 _"Well, you can't drive home like this," Davey frowned. "You're completely looped."_

 _"I ain't gonna drive, I'm no idiot!" Jack retorted. "I'm gonna walk."_

 _Davey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no way. Look, do you want me to drive you? You could spend the night at my house."_

 _Jack paused for a second, either considering it or zoning out. Finally, he said, "Yeah, yeah, that'd be cool. I really 'ppreciate it, Dave, thanks."_

 _So, Davey ran over to the DJ booth to let the secretary know that he was leaving early and to let a teacher know the punch was spiked, then met Jack back at the punch table._

 _"Ready?" Davey asked._

 _Jack nodded, humming to himself._

 _After a bit of silence as they walked to the parking lot, with Jack's arm slung around Davey's shoulder, Jack spoke up again. "Hey-a, Dave, if you...if you could go anywhere, anywhere in the world, where'd you go?"_

 _"I'm not sure," Davey replied. "Maybe England. I'd love to go to Oxford some day. What about you?"_

 _Jack's face turned up in a bright, crooked grin as he giggled. "You know about Santa Fe?"_

 _Davey nodded. "I know the U.S. capitals, Jack, yes."_

 _"Yeah, well, that's where I'd go, for sure," Jack said as he stumbled into the car. "It's beautiful, just amazing."_

 _"Have you ever been?" Davey asked, starting his car._

 _Jack shook his head. "But-but, I know it's just great. Did you, uh, did you know that Santa Fe is the oldest state capital in America, an' it's the highest state capital above sea level?"_

 _Davey grinned. "I didn't know that."_

 _"Mhm, it's 7,000 feet above sea level," Jack beamed proudly. "But, my...my favorite thing is-it's that it's got the world's densest con...concen...concentration of art galleries."_

 _Davey glanced at his friend, amused. "Is that so?"_

 _Jack nodded. "Well, says one website. I-I wanna take ya someday, Davey. You an' Sarah an' Katherine and all of you, 'cause you'se my best friends, even though we ain't known each other too long."_

 _Davey chuckled. "I don't know if you could afford all that."_

 _"We'll drive, ya nitwit!" Jack exclaimed. "'ll be a big road trip."_

 _"That sounds great, Jack." Davey smiled._

 _"I wanna live there so...so damn bad," Jack blinked a few times, swaying in his seat. "There's space, an' you know people who know you, and there ain't no Snyder."_

 _Davey felt his face fall a bit. "That's your foster dad, right?"_

 _Jack nodded._

 _Davey frowned. "Is he that bad?"_

 _Jack glanced at Davey. "He's awful, Davey. Look, I-I'se had strict foster parents before, that ain't...it ain't anythin' new, no, but Snyder? He ain't just strict. He's scary. He ain't shown one sign of-of carin' I'm happy."_

 _"Well, I'm sure he does," Davey replied as they pulled into the driveway. "He wouldn't have taken you in otherwise, right?"_

 _Jack shrugged, worry slowly etching across his flushed face. "I don't-don't know, Dave. He often says...he says things that are l-like-"_

 _Jack was cut off by Sarah rapping on the car door, with a blanket wrapped around her pink nightgown. Jack fumbled for the button that brought the window down, but eventually, he clicked the right one._

 _"Be quiet coming in; Mom, Dad, and Les are fast asleep." Sarah whispered. Then, turning to Jack, she added, "Why are you here?"_

 _"He's drunk," Davey explained. "Someone spiked the punch, so I thought we could let him stay over here and help him sober up in the morning. Our couch still pulls out into a bed, right?"_

 _Sarah nodded, opening the door and helping Jack out. "Can you make it to the house?" Jack tripped and was caught by Sarah, who snickered. "I guess that answers that."_

 _Jack looked around, disoriented, as Sarah helped him upright again. "S'all just spinning."_

 _Both of the Jacobs chuckled and wrapped one of Jack's arms around each of their shoulders._

 _"Thank you, guys," Jack smiled as the siblings helped him in. "Means a lot, for real, it means the world."_

 _Davey smiled back and nodded. "What are friends for?"_

 _They set Jack up on the couch, fortunately without waking the other Jacobs. Davey was about to head to bed himself, when he remembered the conversation he and Jack had been having in the car. "Hey, Jack?"_

 _Davey looked at Jack over his shoulder to see that his more-than-tipsy friend was knocked out. Davey smirked and shook his head. He'd ask Jack in the morning._

* * *

Medda adjusted Jack's tie in silence. She frowned as she did so. She hadn't seen Jack this quiet since he first got placed with her.

"There you go, baby," Medda tried to smile, smoothing the tie. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled.

Medda furrowed her eyebrows. "Is there anything you wanna talk about before we head out?"

Jack shrugged. "I kinda just want to go on the roof and stay there forever.".

Medda sighed and pulled Jack into a one-armed hug. "Oh, honey. You're so strong."

Jack let out an unhumorous chuckle. "I'm probably gonna have a panic attack the second I see him."

"That's okay, Jack," She replied softly. "You have every right to."

Jack leaned his head on Medda's shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. "I...Medda, I dunno if I can do this. I'm-I'm just gonna end up runnin' away as soon as he steps in the courtroom."

"You can do this, honey." Medda whispered, rubbing circles on Jack's back. "You made it through a year in his custody, and I'm gonna be with you, your best friends will be with you, there will be police and security guards, and he will be in handcuffs, with a guard right by his side. And after this, he's never gonna be a part of your life again."

Jack sighed. "That's the thing, though. He's always gonna be a part of my life, no matter how hard I try to push him out. Even if I never see him again, he's always gonna be there in my head. Every time I'm placed with a new foster parent. Every time someone tells me that they love me, he'll be there telling me they're lying. Every time I feel somewhat good about myself, he'll be there telling me how worthless I am. Every time I'm walking down the street, I'm gonna think he's at home, waiting for me to get home, waiting to…"

Jack cut himself off with a sob,burying his head in Medda's shoulder. Medda ran a hand through his hair, feeling the pit in her stomach deepen.

"No matter what I do," Jack lifted his head and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. "He-he's always gonna be there. There ain't nothin' I can do to change that."

Medda shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"You ain't got nothing to apologize for," Jack looked down at his shoes. "It's fine, that's just how things oughta go. I'm sorry for gettin' all weepy on ya."

Medda frowned. "You're the strongest kid I ever met. I promise, Jack, we're gonna make sure that twisted man is locked up for good."

* * *

 _"Ugh…"_

 _The load groan from the coach quickly told Davey that Jack was finally awake. Making his way out of the kitchen with a glass of water already prepared for his friend, he grinned, "It seems Sleeping Beauty has woken from his hundred-year slumber. How are you, Jack?"_

 _Jack just groaned again in response._

 _"That explains that," Davey chuckled. "I got you some water."_

 _Jack sat up slowly, shutting his eyes tightly. "Dave, it's so bright in here."_

 _"The lights aren't even on." Davey countered._

 _Jack pointed groggily at the open window. "That."_

 _Davey shook his head and, after handing Jack his water, walked over and closed the curtain. "Do you need some Advil?"_

 _"Please," Jack sighed. "How the hell do I even feel like this?"_

 _"The punch was spiked last night," Davey answered, heading to the bathroom to get Jack painkillers._

 _"I know that," Jack rolled his eyes. "I remember it...kind of...but I didn't think I'd feel this awful afterward."_

 _"That's called a hangover, Jack," Sarah sauntered into the living room, fully dressed in sharp sweater dress with complete makeup._

 _Jack, with his tousled hair and dark rings under his eyes, scowled at her. "Do you ever sleep, or do you stay awake to preserve your look?"_

 _"You'll never learn my secrets, Kelly," She smirked, sitting on the couch next to him._

 _"Do you need anything?"_

 _"A time machine," Jack replied, laying across Sarah's lap. "To go and tell my past self not to keep drinkin' the punch."_

 _"Why did you keep drinking it after realizing it was spiked anyway?" Sarah asked. "Davey said you drank a lot."_

 _Jack shrugged. "It felt good. It felt great, actually. I haven't been that calm since…" He cut himself off, eyes slowly widening. "Oh, damn it."_

 _Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"_

 _Jack leapt up, immediately grabbing his pounding head once he was on his feet. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"_

 _Sarah stood up and followed Jack as he sped over to the kitchen counter to grab his jacket. "Jack, what is it?"_

 _"Snyder's gonna kill me," Jack whispered, sounding horrified. "He was out late last night, so I was gonna sneak back to the house before he was back."_

 _Sarah put a hand on Jack's shoulder, who was headed for the front door. "Jack, hey, calm down. We can explain what happened, I'm sure he'll-"_

 _"Understand?" Jack cut her off and shook his head. "That bastard wouldn't understand a damn thing."_

 _"Jack, you''ll be-"_

 _"Dead!" Jack cried, whipping around to face Sarah. "What the hell was I thinkin', sneaking out! I just ain't been away from that hellhole since goin' to Kath's house a few months ago-"_

 _"Woah, in September?" Sarah questioned._

 _Jack nodded. "I can't- never mind, I have to leave."_

 _"Jack, what's going on?" Davey asked, walking into the room with Advil in his hand._

 _"The worst thing he can do is ground you." Sarah assured._

 _"No, it ain't." Jack replied, swiftly leaving and slamming the door behind him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello! Once again, sorry it's been so long. It's the end of the school year, so free time is very limited, and I've had personal stuff going on as of late, ahh. Hopefully, summer will bring more frequent updates? I won't make any promises though!**

 **So, sorry about this chapter. It's short and sad. But, hey, the next one is long and happy, so...**

 **Anyway, enjoy! As always, reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

One of Jack's foster moms he'd had at about thirteen had been obsessed with those court shows on TV. She was always watching it when he came home from school, and Jack quickly picked up on the set-up. A deep voice would announce what the plaintiff was suing for and what the defendant claimed with dramatic music playing in the background. The judge would ask the plaintiff questions, yell at them a bit, do the same for the defendant, and then make their ruling, with the dramatic music playing again.

The trial seemed nothing like that. Jack was pretty sure it'd take longer than 20 minutes, and there was no dramatic music when Snyder walked in.

Jack rolled his eyes imagining it. _"Here come the plaintiff, Jack Kelly. He's suing for being a victim of child abuse, and he spent a month in the hospital to prove it. Now, we see our defendant, Mr. Snyder, who claims that he never laid a hand on Kelly. He even claims that he was only trying to help Kelly by yanking him off the bus. Welcome to The People's Court."_ Jack scoffed out loud.

That's far from what happened when Snyder walked in. No, two guards had him by the arm, with his hands locked in handcuffs just like Medda said, but that didn't stop the adrenaline from running through Jack's body the second Snyder stepped in.

Medda took his hand protectively, Jack saw Crutchie almost stand up out of the corner of his eye, but Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from Snyder. He wanted to, more than anything, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Snyder turned his head, and for the briefest split-second, his eyes locked with Jack's. Any sense of security Jack had felt was gone. His head spun, and he barely heard himself whisper, "Miss Medda, I wanna leave."

Medda squeezed his hand. "I'm right here, baby."

Being held in a room with Snyder felt to Jack as if someone put him in a room with a shark, cut him so that the shark smelled blood, and then said, "It's okay, the shark is in a tank."

"Mr. Kelly?"

Jack's head snapped up. "Hm?"

"We need you to recount the incident of October 8th, 2016." The judge said, stone-faced. "Please come forward."

Jack stood on shaky legs and walked over to the judge, feeling Snyder watching him like a hawk. I could run out of this courtroom right now. I could run and never turn back.

"Jack Kelly, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

I promised Snyder I never would. As long as he's here, there's no guarantee.

"I do."

* * *

 _"What was that?" Davey asked, staring at the door that Jack had just bolted out of._

 _Sarah glanced at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know."_

 _"Sarah, do you think that everything is... okay with Jack and his foster dad?" Davey questioned, wringing his hands._

 _Sarah nodded. "It seems like he's just strict, that's what Jack told me."_

 _"Did he talk to you about him at all last night?"_

 _Sarah shook her head. "Did he talk to you?"_

 _Davey nodded. "He was saying something in the car last night before you came up to the door. He wasn't really clear, though, but he said something about Snyder not caring about his happiness, and he was saying something about the stuff Snyder says to him, but then he saw you and trailed off."_

 _"Hmm," Sarah crossed her arms, trying to think through it logically. "Well, perhaps the alcohol over-dramatized it in his head, you know? Plus, you don't know what he was gonna say, do you?"_

 _Davey began tugging at his hair absentmindedly. "No, but...but I just have a bad feeling about this."_

 _"We can call him, If you're so worried," Sarah offered._

 _Davey shook his head. "He doesn't have a cell."_

 _Sarah raised an eyebrow. "He's 16 and he doesn't have a phone?"_

 _"He's 16 and in a much different situation from us." Davey pointed out._

 _"Well, we still have the Yellow Pages," Sarah said. "Maybe we could find Snyder in there?"_

 _Davey nodded slowly. "Yeah...yeah, that might work."_

 _With that, they both headed over to the book shelf, searching for the dusty yellow book. Trying to shake the lot from her stomach, Sarah murmured, "Jack'll be okay, just you wait and see."_

* * *

 _Jack heard the phone from across the room. He highly considered just staying where he was. Everything hurt even more than it did before. But, he knew Snyder would be livid if he ignored a call from one of his important business people, and Jack couldn't afford to get in anymore trouble with him. So, he made his way to the phone. "Mr. Snyder ain- isn't here at the moment."_

 _"Jack, what happened?" Davey's voice sounded tense on the other line._

 _Jack didn't answer. "How'd you get this number?"_

 _"Yellow pages. Now, what's going on between you and Snyder?"_

 _Jack felt his face twitch. He felt a burning, aching urge to spill everything. The living hell that the last few months had been, all the threats, and what had happened just fifteen minutes before when he came home to his foster dad, more than 10 hours after curfew and clearly hungover. Maybe if he told Davey, he could live with the Jacobs forever, sleep on their couch every night. But, Snyder could walk in that door any minute and hear him, and then what? Jack didn't know, and that scared him more than anything. So, he just mumbled, "S'all fine, Dave. I overreacted."_

 _"You seemed so scared." Davey replied._

 _"Look, that's just what happens when you grow up in the system," Jack sighed, thinking on the fly. "You get scared that if you make the slightest slip-up, whoever's takin' care of you won't want you around no more."_

 _For a moment, there was no sound except the pounding of Jack's heart. Eventually, Davey quietly said, "I'm so sorry, Jack. How did things end up going with Snyder, though?"_

 _Jack bit back tears. "It was fine. I'm grounded for a few weeks, just like you guys said. He also said no more school dances. But, he ain't kickin' me out, so I'd say that's good."_

 _"Okay," Jack could hear Davey relax. "Sorry you're grounded. Be sure to drink lots of water and take it easy, okay, Jack? Maybe get some ice on your head, and eat food that won't upset your stomach. And did you ever get some Advil?"_

 _"No, no, I'll take that," Jack replied, hoping the shake in voice wasn't audible over the phone. "Thanks, Davey."_

 _"No problem, just checking up on you," Jack heard the smile on Davey's voice. "Glad you're okay."_

 _"Thank you," Jack leaned against the wall, feeling more exhausted than he ever thought possible. "You're a real good friend, Dave. See you Monday."_

 _With that, he hung the phone back on the receiver, the words "glad you're okay" mocking him quietly._

* * *

Jack knew what was coming. Between the lies he told the judge and all the ways Snyder twisted the truth, it was painfully clear.

Maybe the other witnesses' testaments will be enough, A hopeful voice in the back of his head whispered, but it was far too quiet.

"Had Mr. Snyder purposely injured you before the incident of October 8th, 2016?"

Jack just couldn't bring himself to say yes. Not under Snyder's gaze.

Meanwhile, the Spider and his lawyers claimed that Snyder had only yanked Jack off the bus "to protect him." He only abandoned Jack afterward "to get help."

Jack's ears began ringing, as if his body was trying to block out the inevitable truth he didn't want to hear.

But, he heard it anyway.

* * *

 **12/1**

I can't believe it. I can't. I don't want to.

Snyder wasn't found guilty. The judges sat there and watched Jack collapse into tears, the panic written on his face in a bold print. A restraining order. That's all they're giving him. A freaking restraining order.

But, they're still letting that man, that awful man, out into the world.

Can't they see what he did to Jack?

I tried so hard. When they had me up as a witness, I told them everything. Everything. So did Katherine and Davey.

And it wasn't enough.

God. I can't get the sound of Jack sobbing out of my head. The image of his face, all red and broken, won't leave me alone.

I can't write about this anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm still alive! I swear! Sorry it's been so long, gah. Writing this has been very hard lately, blarg. But, I'm here with an extra long chapter! And the next chapter is long too! Yay!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack was sitting on the steps to his apartment complex, head in his hands. He looked up to see Crutchie standing in front of him, concern knitting his eyebrows.

Jack sighed. "Hey, Crutchie."

Crutchie sat down beside him, laying his crutch across his lap. "Are you okay?"

Jack shrugged.

"He can't hurt you," Crutchie assured him softly, taking Jack's hand. Jack jumped at the sudden contact, and Crutchie pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head and laced his fingers with Crutchie's. "You're fine." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I know, legally, he can't hurt me. But, the Spider's never been a big fan of the law. Besides, what about other people? He ain't got a restraining order against you or Medda or Davey or Kath or-"

"He ain't gonna get us." Crutchie said firmly, rubbing circles on Jack's palm.

"Are you sure?" Jack looked at Crutchie with eyes that would only ever be that vulnerable in front of Crutchie.

Crutchie nodded and laid his head down on Jack's shoulder. "We'se all gonna be just fine, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes. "I know I'm probably overreacting, but it's just...I'm scared."

"And you got every right to be," Crutchie murmured. "But, everything is gonna turn out okay. You're safe. And, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll whack their ankle with my crutch."

Jack chuckled. "That's violent of you."

"Anything for you," Crutchie giggled. "Except maybe murder. If you've ever seen _Heathers,_ you'll know that killing for someone you care about don't work out well."

Jack glanced down at Crutchie, who was still laying on his shoulder. "I haven't seen it. I thought it was like _Mean Girls_ , though? What's this murder business?"

Crutchie gasped, looking up at Jack. "You haven't seen _Heathers?_ It's a cult classic!"

"Guess I'm not a part of that cult," Jack shrugged.

"Well, you will be!" Crutchie exclaimed. "We're watching it together, as soon as possible!"

"Geez, Crutch, makin' me join a cult," Jack laughed. "And Race says _I'm_ a bad influence on _you."_

Crutchie rolled his eyes. "You're a dork, Jack Kelly."

Jack grinned. "You love me anyway."

Crutchie squeezed Jack's hand. "Of course I do."

Jack felt a familiar flipping feeling in his stomach. The same flipping feeling that he felt when he had his first proper conversation with Crutchie, and felt suddenly embarrassed to be in this state in front this kid. The same flipping feeling that he felt when Crutchie told him some story about a turtle to help him get back to sleep. The same flipping feeling that he felt when Crutchie crawled into bed with him. The same flipping feeling that he felt when he kissed Crutchie. (Which Jack hoped the younger boy didn't remember- he was on some kind of strong pill for his surgery, so maybe it went into effect quickly?)

But, the weirdest part about this feeling was that it's the same feeling he'd had when he first met Katherine. It was the feeling he'd get whenever they made eye contact in junior year, whenever she didn't seem exasperated by him, but rather happy to be with him. It was a feeling Jack had once called a crush.

But, now, Jack wasn't so sure what to call it.

"It's gettin' late," Crutchie said drowsily, pulling Jack out of his racing thoughts. "I should probably head home."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, get some rest, Crutch."

"Gladly," Crutchie yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I am pooped."

Jack chuckled as they both stood up. "Aren't we all?"

Crutchie nodded, blinking sleepily.

There went Jack's stomach, flipping like a freaking acrobat.

"See ya tomorrow, Jack," Crutchie called as he walked away.

Jack felt his eyebrows furrow. "See you."

* * *

 _"Whoa, Jack. What happened?"_

 _Katherine blinked in shock as soon as she swung open the door to see Jack standing on her doorstep, bruises visible on his jaw._

 _Jack shook his head. "Ahh, it's no big deal. Did Davey tell you about the spiked punch?"_

 _Katherine nodded, her eyebrows still knit in concern. "Did you get in some kind of drunken fight or something?"_

 _"Nah," Jack chuckled. "I just fell on my face at one point."_

 _"It looks like someone hit you." Katherine replied._

 _Jack shook his head. "No, unless you count the floor as a person. Now, this might be a weird question, but I was wondering if I could borrow some of your makeup to cover it up? I don't wanna get questions all day, y'know?"_

 _Katherine nodded, stepping aside to let him in. "No problem. Davey didn't tell me you got yourself all battered up. How'd you manage that?"_

 _Jack explained as he followed Katherine into the restroom, where she handed him her concealer. "God, I don't remember. That night's a blur."_

 _Katherine nodded, frowning. "Does it hurt?"_

 _Jack shrugged, applying the concealer. "Not too bad. It's been a few days, so it's no problem."_

 _Katherine let out a giggle as she watched him slab the makeup on. "You have no clue how to do this."_

 _"No, I don't," Jack admitted. "In case you didn't notice, I don't wear makeup much."_

 _Katherine rolled her eyes, grinning. "Can I help?"_

 _Jack shoved the concealer into her hand. "Please."_

 _Katherine picked up a brush and began spreading the glob of concealer across his jaw. She steadied his face with her free hand, and Jack felt his stomach flip as she grabbed his chin. "A little goes a long way," She explained. "You don't need too much."_

 _"Ahh," Jack replied distractedly._

 _Katherine frowned, stepping back to observe her work. "Hmm. I'm not sure this is going to work. I'm pale as heck, and you're far from it."_

 _"My mom had skin like yours," Jack responded. "She was Irish, but I took after my dad, who's Puerto Rican."_

 _Katherine nodded, observing Jack. "Well, I have some bronzer. Perhaps if I blend that with the concealer? It might just be best to go without the makeup, though."_

 _"No, let's try the bronzer," Jack's response came almost immediately. "Like I said, I don't want questions all day."_

 _"Everyone knows the punch was spiked," Katherine countered. "It won't be that hard to explain."_

 _"Sure, but the story doesn't do much for my ego." Jack argued._

 _Katherine shrugged. "Anything to preserve that Kelly ego, huh?"_

 _Jack smirked as she picked up her bronzer. "You bet."_

 _Katherine giggled as she applied the bronzer. "You should just make up some elaborate story about how you had...a karate competition last weekend, and you went up against some brute twice your size, and you beat him up, but not without a couple bruises."_

 _"That's a good one," Jack mused. "I was gonna say I was a stunt double in my spare time."_

 _Katherine laughed. "Nice one." Then, she stepped back again to inspect her work. "You know, I think this might actually work. What do you think?"_

 _Jack turned to look in the mirror. "Wow, Kath, it looks great. This stuff is good."_

 _Katherine shrugged. "It's nothing fancy, just something I picked up at Sephora. I bet you could get something like it for less at the drugstore. It wouldn't be as nice, but it'd be cheaper, just in case you don't want to get up early tomorrow to come to my place. I don't mind if you come over here, though."_

 _Jack glanced at her. "You sure? I woulda texted you and asked, but, uh, Snyder doesn't think I should have a phone."_

 _Katherine frowned. "You're sixteen."_

 _Jack shrugged. "I dunno, just his, uh, parenting style. Anyway, I could probably pick up some of my own, but thanks."_

 _"Anytime," Katherine smiled. "Now, did you get breakfast? You probably had to leave your house pretty early to get over here."_

 _Jack shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't grab food."_

 _"Here, I can whip up some French toast." Katherine offered and headed into the kitchen._

 _Jack sat at the dining room table as she did so. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting the smell of the cooking breakfast surround him. He felt warm. He wished he could live in that moment._

* * *

Jack sat himself down on the couch next to Medda, who was watching some game show. She turned to him with an empathetic look. "How're you holdin' up, sweetheart?"

Jack shrugged. "Uh, better. I talked to Crutchie."

"Oh, he's a good friend." Medda replied fondly.

Jack nodded slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah. Um, Miss Medda, I was wondering...I don't know, I just got something on my mind."

"Go ahead, Jack," Medda smiled. "I'm all ears."

Jack thought for a moment before blurting, "I like girls."

Medda glanced at him and nodded. "Lots of teenage boys do."

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, his eyebrows still furrowed. "I, uh, I had a crush on this girl last year. You know her, Katherine. I used to get butterflies in my stomach when she looked me, and my hands would kinda sweat when she talked to me and my heart would beat fast when I knew she was close by. She made me really happy, right? But, she made me really frustrated. But, excited. But, scared. She just turned me into this big, mushy blob of emotions, right?"

Medda smirked. "Do you wanna ask this girl out?"

Jack shook his head. "She's not really a romance gal, I already got over it. We're just friends now. But, um, I'm...I'm not gay."

Medda nodded. "I gathered that from our conversation so far."

"But, um," Jack took in a deep breath. "But, like, sometimes I feel the same way around Crutchie. All the time, actually. But, I can't be gay, because, like, I've liked way more girls than guys. Is it just like...a fluke, or something? I don't know, this is probably dumb."

A smile spread across Medda's face. "It's not dumb. It sounds to me, Jack, like you might be bisexual."

Jack blinked and looked over at Medda. "Bisexual?"

Medda nodded. "Well, it's up to you to figure out your own sexuality, but being bi means you're attracted to two genders. You might decide that's not it, but that may be the word you're looking for."

Jack could feel a grin of his own pull at his lips. "So, that's a thing? Bisexual?"

Medda laughed. "That's what the 'B' stands for in LGBT, hon."

Jack looked embarrassed. "No one ever really taught me about that kinda stuff since I never really stayed in one place that long. I dunno, it never really came up. Bisexual?"

Medda smiled. "Bisexual."

Jack chuckled. "I like it."

* * *

 **Group:** _Kath Spills The Tea_

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** AHHHHHHHHH

 **Ace:** Hello to you too.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** I can't? Do this anymore?

 **Ace:** Is everything okay?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** ahh heck everything is fine I'm just really gay

 **Ace:** Ooh, did something happen?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** I mean Jack and I talked about what happened at the trial but then we started talking about heathers and stuff and idk I just,,,,I need to know if he's straight gah

 **Ace:** Ask him!

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** How?

 **Ace:** Ask him out!

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** ahh I've never done that! I've just sat in the corner falling for straight guys asdfghjkl

 **Ace:** Dude, I know first hand what Jack is like when he has a crush. He was smitten for me, and now he's smitten for you.

 **Ace:** Crutchie, are you still there?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** I'm fine, I was just eating when you sent that and I choked a lil

 **Ace:** Oh my gosh.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** I'm good I just...you really think he likes me?

 **Romeo:** heck yeah

 **Ace:** I thought I took you out of this chat.

 **Romeo:** Crutchie put me back B-)

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** if you keep adding noses to your smiley faces Im taking you out again

 **Romeo:** the sunglasses guy looks awful w/o a nose tho B)

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** touche

 **Romeo:** anyway kath is right, you gotta ask him out

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Hgnnn

 **Romeo:** Do itttttt

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** Hgnnnnnnn

 **Ace:** You've got this, Crutchie! Look, you don't have to ask him to be your boyfriend or anything, just ask him out on a casual date.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** ahh

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** i guess?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** but what if he says no

 **Ace:** Even if he is straight, he'd still jump at the chance to hang out with you. You're one of his best friends.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** that's what scares me though. I don't want things to be weird between us if/when he knows how i feel

 **Ace:** Hey, Jack and I are still best friends, even though he wanted to be more than that. If Jack doesn't like you back (which I doubt), he'll know the position you're in.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** heck you're right. Alright, I guess I can do it maybe?

 **Ace:** You can!

 **Romeo:** there's the winter dance coming up really soon, why don't u ask him to that?

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** alright, that's a good idea

 **Romeo:** here it can be like the little mermaid and I'll be Sebastian

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** omg rome

 **Romeo:** there u see him

 **Romeo:** sittin there across the way

 **Romeo:** he don't got a lot to say but theres something abouuut him

 **Ace:** If this were The Little Mermaid, I'd be Sebastian and you'd be Scuttle.

 **Romeo:** uh wrong, Im the romance guy here

 **Ace:** Yeah, but I'm the one with common sense.

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** oh no romeo you're gonna need some ice

 **Romeo:** Crutchie where are u going

 **Romeo:** I can see u walking away what

 **Romeo:** omg no

 **Ace:** What?

 **Romeo:** he brought me an ice pack

 **Crutchwrap Supreme:** ;)

 **Romeo:** why r u like this

* * *

 **To:** _Spot_

 **Cowboy:** SPOT

 **Spot:** it's midnight

 **Cowboy:** HELP

 **Spot:** is this an actual emergency or a Jack-did-something-stupid emergency

 **Cowboy:** neither

 **Cowboy:** actually it might be the latter

 **Spot:** well i'm already up

 **Cowboy:** okay so

 **Cowboy:** your gay

 **Spot:** *you're

 **Spot:** good observation jackyboy

 **Cowboy:** yeah uh so

 **Cowboy:** how did you tell people

 **Spot:** idk usually just saying "move, i'm gay" does the trick

 **Spot:** did you finally realize you're not straight

 **Cowboy:** wait what

 **Spot:** it's no surprise dude

 **Spot:** heterosexual guys wouldn't talk about young john wayne the way you do

 **Cowboy:** what

 **Cowboy:** what the hell is that supposed to mean

 **Spot:** chill out with your no homo

 **Spot:** it just means i've known that you're a flaming bisexual for years

 **Cowboy:** why didnt u tell me?

 **Spot:** it was for you to figure out

 **Spot:** plus you don't just go up to someone and say "i think you're less straight than you claim to be"

 **Cowboy:** oh my gosh spot

 **Cowboy:** Spot

 **Cowboy:** i'm not straight

 **Cowboy:** i'm not straight!

 **Cowboy:** I like boys! I like girls! I like both!

 **Spot:** good for you, dude, i'm glad you figured that out

 **Spot:** can i sleep now

 **Cowboy:** yeah I guess

 **Cowboy:** but what do I do now?

 **Spot:** idk ask your dude out

 **Cowboy:** but he could be straight

 **Spot:** and any girl you ask out could be gay

 **Cowboy:** touche

 **Cowboy:** I guess it shouldn't be hard seeing as I already kissed him

 **Spot:** jack what the hell

 **Spot:** you guys kissed and you still think he's straight

 **Cowboy:** no /I/ kissed /him/!

 **Spot:** and did he kiss you back

 **Cowboy:** idk it's a blur i was hella nervous

 **Spot:** if you ever type the word "hella" again, i'm blocking your number

 **Spot:** kay but you kissed a guy and you still thought you were straight

 **Cowboy:** idk! I didn't know bi was an option until my foster mom basically spelled it out for me! I thought it was just a fluke or something idk

 **Spot:** oh my god

 **Cowboy:** shut up

 **Spot:** pftt

 **Spot:** well, tell me how things go with this guy, alright?

 **Cowboy:** ok

 **Spot:** it's crutchie isn't it

 **Cowboy:** what

 **Cowboy:** how did you

 **Spot:** it's that obvious jackyboy. I haven't even met the kid but you talk about him like he put the stars in the sky

 **Cowboy:** sometimes I think he did

 **Spot:** i think you just gave me a friggin cavity

 **Cowboy:** :P

 **Spot:** anyway good luck. i gotta see you soon.

 **Cowboy:** yeah! I haven't seen you in forever bc the spider sucks

 **Cowboy:** plus there's a guy who lives in Crutchie's group home that I think youll like

 **Spot:** what makes you think that

 **Cowboy:** he's a lovable asshole and so are you

 **Cowboy:** assholes attract

 **Spot:** i hate you

 **Cowboy:** hate u too :)))

 **Spot:** i'll try and get to manhattan asap

 **Cowboy:** yeet

 **Spot:** that's it, you're blocked


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: An update! Wow! Can you believe it? I can't. I've been stuck on this for what feels like all summer bu inspiration struck tonight and I cranked out a bunch so! Yay! Have this! Leave a review, if you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

Crutchie could have sworn that he could feel Katherine staring at him. He wasn't actually sure if she was watching, but she probably was, since he'd back out of it without her.

"Hey, Crutchie!" Jack bounced up to Crutchie, looking happier than he had in days.

Crutchie couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Jack's, what got you in such a good mood?"

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it, appearing to figure out how to word what he was going to say. After a few moments, he settled on, "Just a good day. I talked to my pal, Spot, last night, and we ain't talked in awhile."

"Oh, that's good, that's good," Crutchie nodded, feeling knots in his stomach. He couldn't do this, no way, no way.

"I got something to ask-"

"I need to know if-"

Both Jack and Crutchie paused when they realized they were both talking. They both giggled, and Crutchie could feel his tell-tale blush rising. "You go first."

Jack chuckled. "Nah, you was talking first."

Crutchie shook his head. "No, you-"

"No, really-"

"Alright, I-"

"Fine, um-"

They stopped themselves again, now laughing louder. Jack scratched the back of his head. "Uh, maybe we should just say what we gotta say at the same time?"

Crutchie laughed, covering his blush with his freckled hand. "Yeah, we're already doing that."

Jack snickered. "Alright. One, two, three."

They both burst out in unison, "Do you wanna go to the dance?"

The two boys blinked at each other.

"Uh, yeah," Crutchie grinned with a chuckle. "I do."

Jack smiled. "Ah, cool. Cool! I ain't been to a dance in a long while."

"Neither have I," Crutchie replied happily. "I don't usually go-"

"Oh, well, you don't have t-"

"No, I want to!" Crutchie's eyes were wide. "I wanna go with you."

Jack seemed to relax a bit. "Awesome. I...wanna go with you too. Clearly."

Crutchie nodded. "Perfect."

Crutchie looked at Jack closely. Was he the one blushing this time?

The warning bell rang just as Jack was about to speak up again. He glanced up at the ceiling, then back at Crutchie. Yup, he was definitely blushing. "Well, uh, I oughta head to class! See ya later, Crutch!"

"See you!" Crutchie waved as Jack headed down the hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Katherine came running down the hall, followed by Davey, Race and Sarah. "Crutchie, you did it!"

"I-I did!" Crutchie grinned, not even caring that his friends had indeed eavesdropped the whole time. "Kath! Woah!"

"That takes guts!" Race gave Crutchie a friendly punch on the arm.

Crutchie chuckled. "Race, I didn't even know you knew I liked Jack."

"Romeo can't keep his big mouth shut." Race replied.

Crutchie rolled his eyes and looked down, embarrassed. He looked up suddenly, his face slightly worried. "Do you think I got the point across that it was a date?"

"I think so," Sarah said. "But, just in case, I just so happen to have an appointment with my gender therapist that night."

"And I've got to drive her," Davey shrugged, smirking. "Always the chauffeur."

"And I've got a poetry slam that night, darn!" Katherine chimed in.

"And I've got to take Romeo to dance class." Race shrugged.

Crutchie furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, none of you are gonna be there?"

"We don't want to take away from your date, Crutchie," Davey smiled. "We thought we'd leave you two alone."

"But-but don't I need a wingman?" Crutchie stammered.

"You didn't need a wingman back there," Race pointed out. "You've got this."

Crutchie bit his lip. "For sure?"

Katherine nodded. "For sure."

* * *

The decline in Jack was gradual.

Jack had always been on-edge the whole year, as long as they'd all known him. But, he had a strict dad, and Davey wouldn't be surprised if Jack told him he had an anxiety disorder like him.

But, as the year went on, it all became more intense, for lack of a better word.

"Jack. Jack."

Jack's head snapped up off his desk. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep." Sarah said, her eyebrows knit.

"You've been asleep for most of class." Darcy added, looking equally concerned.

Jack smirked slightly as he sat up straighter, rubbing his eyes. "Have I?"

Sarah bit her lip. "You've been taking more class cat naps lately."

"And?" Jack shrugged. "I miss somethin' important?"

"You clearly haven't been getting much sleep at night," Darcy pointed out. "Why?"

Jack's cocky grin faded a bit. "I dunno. I, uh, I just ain't been sleepin' good, I don't know why."

"Are you anxious about something?" Sarah asked as the three picked up their things. "David doesn't sleep very well when he's really anxious."

Jack took off his beanie and began fiddling with it absent-mindedly. "Dunno, maybe."

"I can help you with schoolwork, if that's part of the problem," Darcy offered. "We all can."

Jack shook his head. "That's not it, I don't...Sarah's right, maybe I'm stressed or something. I can figure it out."

"Are you sure?" Sarah questioned.

Jack nodded as he turned down the hall. "I'll be fine, guys."

Sarah and Darcy exchanged a doubtful look, but carried onto their next class.

That wasn't the only thing. As the months went on, the more and more concerned all of Jack's friends grew. He began jumping at loud noises, there were dark circles under his eyes, he was pale, and he missed school often.

"Jack, are you skipping class?" Davey asked one day as they walked to math.

Jack shook his head. "Well, occasionally. But, not whole days, I know what you're thinking. I just get sick easy, is all."

"You've got a really bad immune system," Davey frowned. "Maybe you should see a doctor about that."

"Ah, no, I have," Jack explained. "They, uh, tested me for mono."

"And what were the results?"

"We're still waiting." Jack replied.

Davey crossed his arms. "Monospot testing only takes an hour for the results to come through."

"Well, maybe we didn't do that kinda test," Jack argued. "There's gotta be more than one kinda test."

Davey frowned. He could tell Jack was lying, but he was right - Davey had done a project on mono a last year, and there were two types of testing, one of which took three days to get the results. "How long ago did you go to the doctor?"

Jack shrugged, looking frustrated. "I-I dunno, Dave, a few days ago! What, are you mad I didn't tell you sooner or something?"

Davey sighed. He should have been relieved, but something still felt off. He shook his head. "No, Jack, you're...you're fine. I just...worry about you."

"Oh, shut up, Mom," Jack punched Davey's shoulder. "Mono ain't deadly, just annoying."

"I know mono isn't deadly, Jack," Davey rolled his eyes. "It's...I don't know, you've just...are you okay?"

Jack chuckled. "I am! You worry too much. I'm just fine, Davey, just a bit under the weather."

Davey wasn't sure what else he could say as they walked into class. "Keep me updated on the mono thing, then."

Jack rolled his eyes and plopped down in his seat. "Will do, Mother."

Summer was quickly approaching, though, and his friends worried that they wouldn't be able to check on him. I mean, it was a well-known fact that Jack would often forget to take care of himself, and with the shape he was in lately, the idea of letting him go three months under only the "care" of his crappy foster dad was scary.

"Hey Jack," Katherine asked as they walked home one day. Even though Kath's place was out of his way in upper Manhattan, Jack had made a kind of tradition of walking with her. "Do you have any way I can talk to you over summer? I know Snyder probably won't let you hang out, and you don't have a phone, but...I don't know, do you have social media or something? Instagram? Twitter? Tumblr?"

Jack shrugged. "Uh, I got a Facebook, but I don't use it much."

"Okay," Katherine nodded. "Do you use your real name, Jack Kelly? Maybe I could talk to you through there?"

"If I can check it," Jack replied. "I dunno if I will, Snyder likes keepin' the computer to himself."

Katherine frowned slightly. "Alright." She paused for a moment. "I'm gonna miss these walks with you."

Jack smirked. "You threatened to call the cops on me the first time."

Katherine giggled. "Well, Davey was right. You're not so bad."

Jack pressed a hand to his heart. "As touching as ever."

"I don't want to make your ego too big," Katherine teased. "Anyway, I know it's only a few months, but still. Summer's going to be lonely without you around."

Jack sighed, his cheeks slightly pink. "I'm-I'll miss you, too."

Katherine glanced at a nearby bench and suddenly sat down. Jack gave her a confused look, but she just responded by patting the space next to her. "Come on."

Jack took a seat beside her. "What's up?"

"It's a beautiful day," She replied. "And I have to be basic for a second." With that, she pulled out her phone and turned on the camera. "Selfie?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, if you gotta be basic."

He leaned in and they both smiled at the camera. Afterward, Katherine looked at the picture and beamed. "I'll put it on Facebook, if you don't mind? So I can tag you in it?"

"Go ahead," Jack agreed. "I'll be the first like."

Katherine giggled and uploaded it. Jack watched as she did, his stomach flipping. The sun landed on her hair perfectly, making gold highlights in her brown curls. She looked up from her phone, smiling at him. They were sitting close, their hands almost touching. Jack felt himself slowly lean even closer-

"Woah, what are you doing?"

Katherine had scooted away from him quickly, now seated at the edge of the bench.

Jack blinked. Well, this was awkward. "I'm-I'm sorry, I just-I thought-I thought there was something…"

Katherine shook her head. "Jack, no."

Jack was 100% ready to disappear on the spot. "I...clearly read the situation wrong."

Katherine nodded.

"I, uh, really like you. I take it the feeling is not mutual."

Katherine bit her lip and sighed. "Jack...I love you, but not that way."

"Oh," Jack's face was now beet red. "I'm sorry, I should have asked anyway before I...can we still be friends?"

Katherine nodded, scooting closer again. "Of course. You're one of my best friends, Jack."

Jack smirked slightly. "Thank you. That-that's good to hear."

Katherine was smiling back at him. It faded, though, as she squinted at him. "What's that on your shoulder?"

Jack looked down at his shoulder, where his sleeve was slipping off. "Oh, that's nothing."

"Looks like a bruise."

"I fell down the stairs."

"Why were you covering it?"

Jack scoffed. "I'm wearing a shirt, Kath."

"There's makeup on it."

"I just didn't want to explain it, like that other time."

"Jack-"

"It's getting late, I should go."

"Jack."

"I gotta get home-"

"Jack!"

Jack, who had stood up and begun walking away, turned around to face her, looking exasperated. "Alright, fine. I...got in a fight, alright? I didn't want to worry you."

Katherine frowned. "With who?"

"Oscar Delancey," Jack sighed. "Now, I gotta get to my house, Snyder's expecting me."

Katherine stood up. "Jack, if he's hurting you-"

"He's not," Jack cut her off. "We just got in a scuffle, alright? It was my fault anyway."

"Jack-"

"I have to go," Jack said firmly. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

Katherine sighed. "I won't make any promises."

* * *

Jack and Crutchie looked up at the fairy lights and paper snowflakes strung across the ceiling of the gym.

"Wow," Crutchie grinned. "Sure is pretty."

"So are you." Jack quickly mumbled.

Crutchie's head whipped around to look at Jack. "What was that?"

"So's the food!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at a dish of cookies on the punch table. "Look at that, they got neat little gingerbread men."

Crutchie picked up a gingerbread man and chuckled. "Ha, that's cute. They also got cookies shaped like the Star of David, wow."

Jack was suddenly way too hot in his blazer. He still couldn't figure out if this was a date. _He_ meant it as a date, but did Crutchie?

"You want some punch?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Hmm?"

Crutchie pointed at the punch bowl. "The punch, do you want some?"

Jack shook his head, his expression like a deer in the headlights. "No, no, I'm good. I don't like punch."

Crutchie nodded and poured a cup for himself. "You want some water, then?"

"No, I'm okay." Jack replied, watching Crutchie take a sip.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Jack looking uncomfortable. Crutchie felt his stomach tie in knots. "You wanna dance?

Jack, who had zoned out, staring at a snowflake on the ceiling, jumped slightly. "What was that?"

"I mean, I'm not much of a dancer," Crutchie smirked and patted his leg. "But, we can try, if you wanna?"

Jack bit his lip, feeling lightheaded. "I think...I think I need some fresh air, Crutch." With that, he speed-walked out of the gym, leaving Crutchie alone.

Crutchie stared at the door Jack had left through. His thoughts were flying all over the place.

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _I made him feel weird._

 _He didn't really want to come with me._

 _How could I believe that he-_

Crutchie paused, suddenly remembering the story Davey had told him on the way to the trial. With that now in mind, he made his way out as quick as he could. He soon found Jack sitting on the front steps of the school, his head in his hands. Crutchie couldn't tell if his nose was red because of the cold or because he was crying.

"Jack?"

"Crutchie, I'm sorry," Jack sighed, not looking at Crutchie as he sat down beside him. "I ruined your night. I-I thought I could do this, I thought it'd be-it'd be different 'cause I'm here with you, but everything looks exactly the same and it feels the same, only last time I felt okay, but hell, that was the last time I _felt_ okay, but that was fake, wasn't it? The only reason I felt okay was 'cause I was drunk, which was stupid, so stupid, 'cause if I hadn't snuck out and I hadn't gotten drunk then I-"

"Jack, hey-"

"Then-then none of this woulda happened." Jack kept going, his voice shaking more and more as he went. Crutchie wasn't sure if Jack could even hear him. "Then, the Spider wouldn't have had to straighten me out, if I'd just listened, but I didn't, so I deserved-"

"Jack, look at me." Crutchie finally got Jack's attention, who looked up at him with the kind of fear in his eyes that hurt to see. "Can I hold your hand?"

Jack nodded softly. "Please."

Crutchie took Jack's hand in his own. "It's okay, Jack. You did not ruin my night, don't think that for a second, okay? There's no place I'd rather be than with you."

Jack smirked, despite himself. "You don't gotta say that."

"I mean it," Crutchie assured him. "And secondly, it's alright to make mistakes, I've made a ton. What isn't alright is the way that man treated you. No matter what he said, what excuses he gave - that wasn't okay."

"But, I-"

"What he did was inexcusable." Crutchie said firmly, not breaking eye contact with Jack. "You're a teenager, you're just a kid who's already been dealt a bad hand in life, and you're just growing up and learning. That's no reason you should not be treated with love and care."

Jack shook his head. "That's-"

"Completely true." Crutchie finished for him.

They were both quiet for a moment, Crutchie rubbing circles on Jack's palm with his thumb. It was freezing, snow was falling and lightly covering both of them, but neither of them had any desire to go back inside.

"Thank you." Jack mumbled eventually.

"There's no need to thank me for just sayin' what's true," Crutchie smiled softly, giving Jack's hand a squeeze. "Now, what do you say we head back to one of our places and pop in a movie?"

"That sounds real nice," Jack replied. "But, I'm not sure I'd make it through the film without falling asleep. I'm real tired now."

"That's okay." Crutchie smirked.

Jack sighed. "You don't gotta take care of me like this. You can go back in there and have fun."

"No," Crutchie replied. "I'm gonna wait out here 'til Medda picks you up."

"Crutch," Jack glanced him. "You don't have to pretend this is fun. Really."

"Jack, I want to be with you-"

"No, you don't-"

"You can't read my mind."

"Maybe I can."

"Clearly you can't, because-"

"Crutchie, just g-"

Jack couldn't finish his sentence, because suddenly, Crutchie was kissing him. Time stopped for a moment, and neither of them could feel the bitter New York winter air.

As Crutchie pulled away, Jack blinked. "What?"

Crutchie looked nervous. "Was that okay?"

Jack still looked unsure how to respond. "Th-the thimble." A smile slowly appeared on his face. "You gave it back."

Crutchie chuckled. "I-I did."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I like you, Crutchie. A lot."

Crutchie beamed. "The feeling is mutual."

Jack laughed slightly. "Is this a date?"

Crutchie nodded. "I'd hoped so."

Jack laughed again, taking Crutchie's other hand in his own. "Do you wanna go on another one?"

Crutchie giggled. "Yes! There's a- there's this coffee shop down by my place that I think you'll like?"

Jack nodded. "Tomorrow!"

"It's a date!" Crutchie was grinning ear to ear. After a moment of silence, just holding each other's hands, he asked, "Can I kiss you again?"

Jack responded by kissing him.

Crutchie took that as a yes.

* * *

 **12/15**

OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START

Okay so basically Jack and I both asked each other out to the dance but we were both like ? Is this a date? Or just? Bros being bros?

It was not bros being bros.

I don't wanna go into the whole story but basically Jack was really upset and being all down on himself and he thought I was just there because I felt like I had to be which I obviously wasn't but he kept insisting I was which frustrated me and then I just kinda impulsively kissed him?

I swear, it was a scene out of a YA romance novel. We were on the steps if the school, snow was falling, it was absolutely perfect.

And then we planned another date.

And kissed again.

I can hardly breathe! I swear, I'm gonna wake up any second now and be like "shucks, it was a dream."

!

Anyway.

That's all for tonight.

Ahhhhhhh!

!

P.S. I know I'm gonna get points off for improper grammar but I'm too excited to care hah


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! I don't really have much to say about this chapter besides sorry that it took so long? I have ha writer's block, but I think it's decided to leave me be for now!**

 **Reviews are always super appreciated! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Jack?"

Jack looked up from his phone with a wide grin. "What's up?"

A soft smile appeared on Medda's face. "Whatcha grinnin' at, Jack?"

Jack's cheeks flushed red. "Crutchie."

Medda smiled and stood behind Jack, rubbing his shoulder. "You never did tell me just what happened at the dance last night."

Embarrassment clearly crossed Jack's face. "There-There ain't much to tell. I got upset, Crutchie stayed with me, we talked awhile, and then...then he kissed me."

Medda sighed, sitting down next to him. "How romantic."

Jack nodded. "Far more romantic than the first time I kissed him."

Medda laughed. "You mean the time you, as a completely straight guy, kissed him minutes before he went into surgery?"

Jack threw the hood on his jacket, laughing with embarrassment. "Hey, only I can make fun of that time."

"Mhm, alright," Medda said in a tone that told him she wasn't going to stop teasing him about it. "Well, Jack, I...I have some news."

Jack's grin faded. "Good or bad?"

Medda scrunched up her face in thought. "I think that's for you to decide. The police contacted me."

"Well, that's no way to start good news." Jack rolled his eyes.

Medda smirked. "Touché, kiddo. But, they said that Snyder can't keep any of your belongings."

Jack began tapping his fingers on the table anxiously. "So...what's that mean?"

"We're gonna go get your stuff back," Medda tried to smile. "All your sketchbooks and old clothes and...such."

Jack didn't smile back. "It's all at the Spider's place."

"I know, but he has a restraining order against you," Medda replied. "The police are gonna be at his apartment on Monday morning, when Snyder'll be away at work. They will stand guard to make sure he doesn't come in. We'll pick up your stuff and head right out. Okay?"

After a moment, Jack nodded. "Alright...alright, but, uh, can I bring people?"

Medda cocked her head. "Pardon?"

"Can I bring Crutchie, and-and Katherine, and Davey?" Jack asked hopefully. "I just...I know he ain't gonna be there, but the more, uh, friendly faces I got with me, I think-I think the better I'll be."

Medda smiled softly and reached for Jack's hand, which he took. "Of course."

Jack gave a small smile in return and squeezed Medda's hand. "Thanks."

Medda nodded. "Of course. But, with bad news, always comes good news."

Jack smirked happily and glanced at Medda. "What's that?"

"At one of the shows they're doing down at my theater, they're short-handed on set staff," Medda answered. "I told them that that my foster son just so happens to be an incredible artist. How would you feel about painting sets? I could pay you."

Jack perked up immediately. "Yeah! You-you don't gotta pay me, though."

Medda waved him off. "Of course I do, I pay all my talented staff."

Jack chuckled. "You're the best, Medda."

•••

Jack stared up at the apartment building. The last time he was there, he was fearing for his life.

Crutchie squeezed his hand. "Let's get your stuff back, huh?"

Jack glanced at Crutchie and nodded. "Yeah."

With Medda, Crutchie, Katherine and Davey by his side, Jack made the familiar, dreadful trip to apartment 6B. It was easy to find, with two cops stationed right by the door. Of course, Jack couldn't have forgotten how to get there anyway.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I'm Jack Kelly."

"Can we see some identification?" One of the cops asked.

Jack shuffled around in his pocket until he found his student i.d. and handed it to the cop, who nodded in approval.

Jack made his way inside. Everything looked exactly the same. Every piece of furniture, no item out of place. Just like at the dance, he felt like he was being thrown back in time.

"You okay, Jack?" Katherine's voice sounded far away. "You look pale."

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine. I just gotta sit down." He stumbled to the couch. It was hard, the cushions were always hard.

Katherine glanced at Crutchie and Davey before the three of them sat down beside their friend. "Do you want to wait outside? We can get the stuff for you, show it to you, and you can tell us if there's anything we missed."

Jack shook his head again. "No, I wanna get my stuff. I want closure."

Katherine nodded. "Do you want us to get started while you catch your breath?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Jack replied. "Thank you."

"Of course." Katherine and the others stood, but Jack stopped them.

"Uh, can one of you stay?" Jack asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Crutchie nodded and sat back down. "I'll stay."

After a moment of being alone, Crutchie asked, "Do you wanna talk about anything, or just sit?"

Jack seemed to consider for a moment. "Just sit."

Crutchie glanced at Jack's hand, as if he were asking for permission, and when Jack nodded slightly, he took his hand in his own. "Okay."

* * *

 **Friend Request:** **Sean Conlon [1 mutual friend: Jack Kelly]**

 _Accept_

Decline

 **You and Sean Conlon are now friends.**

 **You and Sean Conlon are now connected on Messenger.**

 **Sean Conlon:** are you here?

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Do I know you?

 **Sean Conlon:** no, but you know jack, i saw your selfie with him

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Pardon?

 **Sean Conlon:** has jack ever mentioned his asshole friend from brooklyn?

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Spot?

 **Sean Conlon:** yeah, listen, have you seen jack in the past 24 hours?

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** No, he wasn't at school today. I assumed he was sick. Is he okay?

 **Sean Conlon:** shit

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** What's going on? Is Jack okay?

 **Sean Conlon:** i dont know

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** What happened?

 **Sean Conlon:** he messaged me through fb at like midnight last night saying his foster dad is gonna kill him and i havent heard from him since. i tried to get the address from him but hes been inactive since that message

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** His foster dad is strict, he was probably exaggerating.

 **Sean Conlon:** katherine this was the first id heard from jack since he was moved out of our home in brooklyn. he wasnt joking, i can tell

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Then we need to call someone, like CPS.

 **Sean Conlon:** do you know where he lives

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** I've never been to his house.

 **Sean Conlon:** goddammit

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Wait no I have.

 **Sean Conlon:** well shit kathy dont do that

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** I forgot okay? I'm a little panicked. But we walk home together every day from school and one day, class let out late so we went to his place first because Snyder was expecting him.

 **Sean Conlon:** ok so you can go to his place

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Yes.

 **Sean Conlon:** please go, id go myself but im in brooklyn so youd be quicker, and let me know if hes there and if hes safe.

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** Of course. Can you call CPS while I go?

 **Sean Conlon:** yeah, just give me his address

 **Katherine Pulitzer:** okay, thank you so much

 **Sean Conlon:** thank you

* * *

Katherine and Davey stood in Jack's old room. The walls were a dirty white and the carpet smelled. There were some clothes in the closet, but nothing that screamed Jack. The only indicator that it wasn't just any teenage boy's room were the sketchbooks and ripped out pages on the ground and bed. That, and the open window, with bits of caution tape still stuck to the frame.

Davey walked over to Jack's bed and picked up one of the pages, a small grin appearing on his face. "Katherine, look. He drew you."

"What?" Katherine laughed lightly and looked over Davey's shoulder. Her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my goodness."

Davey chuckled. "He had it bad for you, remember?"

Katherine shook her head. "This is...amazing. No one's drawn me before."

"Jack has." Davey smiled, handing her the page.

Pink tinted Katherine's cheeks. "I love it."

"Well, we should probably sort the stuff, huh?" Davey asked with a sigh. "Put the sketchbooks together, the clothes together, et cetera."

Katherine nodded, still smiling softly. "Yeah."

The pair began putting the sketchbooks and papers in a pile, occasionally stopping to admire Jack's work. When they had almost gathered all the art together, something made Katherine freeze.

"Kath?" Davey frowned. "You okay?"

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What is it?" Davey felt his heart beat a bit faster. "What's wrong?"

Katherine didn't respond, instead just passing the sketchbook wordlessly.

Davey's eyes widened. "Oh."

Katherine nodded. "I know."

Davey's breathing became shallow. "Shit."

They were both silent for a moment before Katherine spoke suddenly, putting her hand on Davey's shoulder. "David. Oh my god."

"What?" Davey was unable to tear his gaze away from Jack's art.

"We could take this to the police, Davey," Katherine breathed. "This-This could be evidence. They'd have to reopen the case if they saw this."

Davey's lips parted. "You think? I mean, the evidence all lined up at the trial, but they still marked him innocent."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know. But, it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Davey paused before nodding slowly. "For sure."

* * *

 _Davey and Sarah bolted out of the house as soon as Davey got off the phone with Katherine. Sarah wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but Davey had just looked her with the most fear-stricken expression and said Jack's name, so she followed him downstairs._

 _"We're meeting a friend," Davey called to their parents. "It's an emergency."_

 _Mrs. Jacobs rushed out of her room. "Emergency? What's going on?"_

 _Davey glanced over his mom's shoulder at Les, knowing how fond his brother was of Jack and how scared he'd be if he knew what was happening._

 _Mrs. Jacobs understood immediately and whispered, "Jack?"_

 _Davey nodded and whispered back, "Just take care of Les."_

 _"What's going on?" Les asked, too smart for his own good._

 _"Jack ran out of gas," Mrs. Jacobs replied. "David and Sarah are going to get him."_

 _"Can I come?" Les bounced with excitement._

 _"It'll be boring," Davey assured him. "We'll tell Jack you said 'hi', though."_

 _With that, Davey and Sarah rushed to Davey's car and went straight to Katherine's house. Davey explained what was really happening to Sarah on the way._

 _Katherine was waiting in her driveway when the arrived. She jumped in the car, her face white. "I have the directions to his place on my phone."_

 _The car ride was nearly silent, except for the NPR coming from the radio, but no one was listening. The tension in the air was so thick, Katherine thought if she squinted hard enough, she could see it._

 _After what felt like far too long, they made it to the apartment building. They went straight to the front desk._

 _"Hello," The man behind the desk smiled. "Are you visitors?"_

 _Katherine nodded. "Snyder."_

 _The man's face fell. "He's not home."_

 _Katherine almost felt her heart stop. "Where is he?"_

 _The man looked down, silent for a moment before answering. "He's in jail. Are you friends with the boy-"_

 _"Yes," Katherine tried not to let the fact that she was getting choked up show in her voice. "Where is he?"_

 _The man looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't know. All I know is that my boss told me not to let anyone into Mr. Snyder's apartment, they're investigating."_

 _"What are they investigating?" Sarah asked, leaning on the counter as if getting closer would make the man spill the beans._

 _He just shook his head. "I really don't know the details. My boss told me that Mr. Snyder was arrested. I asked what would happen to the kid who was staying with him, because I could have offered a place for him, but he's apparently taken care of."_

 _"Taken care of?" Davey echoed._

 _"I don't know what he meant," The man sighed. "But, I think it means he's safe."_

 _Davey's eyebrows furrowed. "You think?"_

 _The man looked back down at his desk. "I'm sorry, sir. I really don't know anymore details."_

 _Katherine sighed, biting back her tears, willing herself to keep herself together until they made it back to the comfort of Davey's car. "Thank you."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I** ' **M S** **O SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.**

 **Alright, so, ironically after Jack lied about having mono, guess what I caught? That's right - mono. So, I've been extremely exhausted for the past couple months, and I've had to use my little energy on makeup work.**

 **Anyway! I hope this super long chapter makes up for the fact that this has taken so long? Enjoy! Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

Jack had nowhere to turn.

Art was his one refuge. Through the pain and fear littered in that musty apartment, the one thing Jack had that was all his own was his art. Snyder couldn't twist it into something else, it was all Jack's. His art was the one place he could be honest. No lies about falling down stairs or having mono or getting in fights with the Delanceys - Jack's sketchbook was the only one who heard the truth.

And that's exactly why Snyder took it.

When Jack was at school, Snyder had rifled through his things and found the drawings. The sketchbook was filled with pages and pages of the ugly truth.

As soon as Jack got home, he was punished for it. He promised he wasn't going to show anyone, but Snyder didn't believe him. Afterward, he locked Jack's art supplies in a cupboard.

Now, Jack had nothing.

He sat in his room, both physical and emotional pain filling his body. He didn't know what to do with himself. How to distract, how to cope...his healthy coping mechanism had been taken.

The sketchbook still sat on the floor, but with no pencils, no pens, no paints, no charcoal. Pages had been ripped out and scattered all over the carpet.

"I need to get out."

Jack's shaky whisper was the only noise besides the humming of the air conditioner. He looked around and felt the walls closing in.

"I _need_ to get out."

He needed space.

He needed air.

He needed to get out.

Jack wasn't quite sure what he was feeling as he stuffed his favorite clothes in an old paper bag he'd found under his bed. Some mad mix of panic, guilt, anger, and euphoria filled him, making his heart thump and sweat bead on his head.

Now, how to get out.

He could wait until the dead of night when Snyder was asleep, but he wasn't sure if he actually _could_ wait without losing it. Had he already lost it?

Jack's eyes went right to the window. No, they weren't on the first floor. But, Jack figured it work out either way. If he survived the jump, he could hop the next bus away, far away. Maybe he could even make it to Santa Fe.

And, if he didn't survive the jump...well, he was free either way.

Jack scanned the room, he was so sick of that room, for any more items. His eyes went to the sketchbook. The very thing that led Snyder to his breaking point. No, Jack to his breaking point. Who's breaking point was it? He couldn't be sure, his mind was swirling.

He reached for it with shaking hands.

"Kelly!"

Jack shook his head as he heard Snyder's footsteps. It was now or never, wasn't it?

He left the sketchbook, pried the window open, and lept out.

Jack felt the air on his face for the few seconds it took for him to fall, and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation for the very brief time. The air was cool, it was fresh. It smelled like fall. Of course it did, it was October. It was _October._ Jack still felt trapped in the hellish summer, but no, it was October.

Sharp poking interrupted his moment of peace. Where was he? A bush, he'd landed in the row of bushes planted on the side of the building. He wasn't about to lose consciousness, was he? No, he wasn't. He wasn't dead, that's for sure. He'd have lost sensation by now if he were dead, right? No, he was conscious, he was alive, he was just scraped by the bushes.

Jack tumbled out of the bush, wiping some of the blood off his arms. He looked at the rainbow of spots on his arms - red, purple, brown, blue - and vaguely wondered which marks were from the bush and which ones had already been there.

But, there were more important things to focus on - like getting on the next bus out before Snyder made his way downstairs.

Jack could barely feel his feet pounding against the pavement. He just heard the quick, steady _thump-thump_ , in time with his racing heart.

There was a bus stop just on the corner of the street, he and Katherine passed it every day. It was that bus stop where she'd sat down to take her selfie, where he almost kissed her, back in May. That was 5 months ago. Only 5. It felt like lifetimes ago.

If Jack hadn't lost all sense of time by now - which he wouldn't be surprised if he did, Snyder had kept him home from school for the past few days, and the full days spent in the apartment felt as if he'd gone through some kind of time-warp, where a minute and an hour were the same amount of time - it should be nearing 5:00. A bus came at 5:00. Where did it go? Didn't matter.

Jack stumbled to the bench and sat down, his chest heaving. He looked in the direction he came from - no Snyder.

He made it.

"Young man," Jack barely registered the voice of the woman sitting next to him on the bench. He glanced at her. She reminded him of some of the women who'd fostered him, a real soccer mom type. "Are you okay?"

Jack shook his head, still breathless. "Think so."

She nodded, not tearing her gaze away from him. She took in his paper bag of clothes and the injuries that littered his arms and legs. There might have even been a black eye blooming on his face - Jack wasn't sure if that had ended up leaving a mark.

Before either of them could say anything else, the bus pulled up. Jack felt like he was going to cry - he _made_ it.

Jack popped off the bench and rushed to the bus. His right foot was on the step, his left foot was on the pavement -

And two, firm hands grabbed him by the waist.

"Oh my god!" Echoed the voice of the soccer mom.

Jack wondered whether struggling would even be worth it. Was he struggling? He couldn't tell.

He shut his eyes and allowed himself to fall into darkness, pain shooting through his body.

He didn't make it.

* * *

Why they had decided to do this at night, Crutchie didn't know. Actually, no, he did know. They wanted to get these drawings to the police as soon as they could, and Crutchie had spent nearly the whole day with Jack, which left them with the fading sunlight of late evening hours guiding them to the police station. He felt his stomach churn nervously as he and his friends made their way forward through the bustling crowds of Manhattan.

"Does Jack know?" Davey asked suddenly. "That we're doing this?"

Crutchie shook his head. "Kath wanted me to tell him, but we agreed that he'd try and stop us."

Katherine nodded. "And he's stubborn as hell."

"Oh, I know." Davey chuckled uneasily.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, occasionally adjusting their hats and scarves uncomfortably. The bitter air bit at their noses, making each kid all the more on edge.

Something felt so off.

Katherine blamed it on the rebellion of her situation. Her curfew was strictly 7:00 on school nights, yet here she was, out just a few blocks away from Times Square as the clock neared 8:00. She'd gotten her brothers to cover for her, though, bribing them by offering to do some of their homework.

Davey blamed his uneasiness on the idea of Les being worried about Jack. He and Sarah had attempted gently explain Jack's situation after he'd seen him in the hospital through Skype, but he didn't know the whole story, and was constantly asking questions. In fact, Sarah was going to come with them on their venture to the police station, but as soon as Les asked if he could come too, she opted to stay home and watch him. So, they were both waiting anxiously, and Davey supposed that he'd subconsciously tried to take on their anxiety for them.

Crutchie blamed his fear on the fact that they could easily fail, and Snyder would still get off free for all the awful things he'd done to his...friend. (He wasn't entirely sure if they were "official" yet.) He couldn't bear the idea of letting this bastard off the hook not once, but twice.

Their fears seemed to hang in the air around them, smothering them through the foggy breaths they took and the smog from the pollution of New York.

"Maybe Jack's got a point with his whole Santa Fe thing," Katherine smirked, watching her breath join the chemicals of the air. "The air probably is cleaner th-"

She was cut off and found herself on the ground. Looking up, she realized she ran into the person who was now staring down at her, a disapproving glint in his eyes. "Oh, sorry, sir." Katherine stood with Davey and Crutchie's help.

"I know you." The man snarled, and that's when she got a good look at the man's face. Her heart suddenly felt as icy as the snow around them. This man was Snyder.

"What are you kids doing out so late?" He asked, his tone a sad attempt at friendliness.

"Just getting home," Katherine said coldly, holding both Davey and Crutchie's hands.

The trio made their way ahead and they were close to passing him, so close to being away from that sick man-

"What the hell is this?"

Katherine's throat went dry as she realized that she'd dropped the sketchbook when she ran into Snyder. She whipped around, Crutchie placing his hand on her shoulder gently. "It's-it's my sketchbook, for art class, I'm an artist." She lied.

Snyder ignored her and flipped through the pages. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"It's mine," Katherine shrugged Crutchie's hand off and walked back over to Snyder. "I need it, for class, please give it back."

Snyder just backed away from her and into an alley, not looking up from the sketchbook. "I know what this is, why do you have it?"

"For school!" Katherine reached for the sketchbook, but Snyder gripped tightly and shoved her away.

Davey and Crutchie rushed into the alley just as this happened. "Don't touch her!" Crutchie shouted.

Snyder's face went red. He stormed towards Crutchie. "Don't you tell me what to do, you lousy little cr-"

"Give me the sketchbook," Katherine had stood up and made her way between Snyder and Crutchie. Her leg was bleeding after scraping it on the pavement. "I can call the police."

"You shut up," Snyder growled. "This is from my house, this is my property. Did you delinquents break in?"

"No," Davey scoffed. "Our entrance was more than legal, and that's Jack's property, not yours."

"You're not getting this back." Snyder hissed and attempted to walk away, but Katherine ran after him and grabbed the book. Snyder spun around and punched her, seemingly instinctively.

Katherine stumbled back, holding her hand to her face. She could tell there was definitely blood on her hand. But, in her other hand, she gripped the sketchbook.

Crutchie launched forward, angrier than either Davey or Katherine had ever seen him. "Get your fucking hands off her!"

Snyder took Crutchie's crutch out from under him, looking scared. "You better shut up and never say a word of this."

Crutchie held himself up using the brick wall and watched Snyder run out of the alley, worried that someone had heard them.

Katherine hurried over to him. "Crutchie, are you okay? I'm fi-"

"No, you're not," Crutchie whispered quickly. "You and Davey get out of here and get patched up, and while you still have the book."

Katherine winced. "You're coming with us."

"I'm right behind you," Crutchie promised. "Let me just grab my crutch."

Katherine nodded and wrapped her arm around Davey for support. "Okay. Right behind us."

Crutchie nodded with a small smile. "I'll catch right up to you. Now, get out and get safe."

* * *

Stark white was the first thing Jack saw after he left his too-long dream. He blinked at the sudden light. He'd been on a bus...no, he was on the ground. That's right, he was on the ground, then everything went black. Now, everything was white.

"Where'm I?" He heard himself mutter.

Where _was_ he? He'd been on the ground, on the pavement. He was in pain, the pain was coming back. Why was he in pain?

"Oh my gosh. J!" A somewhat familiar voice came from somewhere.

He was in the most pain he'd ever been was gonna kill him. That's why he was in pain.

Snyder was going to kill him.

"Where am I?" Jack heard his own voice again, but it didn't sound like his voice. It was hoarse and scared. "Where is he? Oh, God, oh, God, he's gonna kill me."

Jack's bleary eyes adjusted to the light enough for him to make out a pale, blonde boy to the left of him, smiling. Why was he smiling? Snyder was gonna kill him, maybe both of them. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're in a hospital." The boy said, in that familiar voice.

Jack couldn't wrap his head around this. He'd been outside, on the ground, on the pavement. Now, he was in the hospital? Was Snyder in the hospital too? "Where is he? Where? Is he here? Is he waitin' for me?"

The blonde boy's face fell. "I-I don't know. Who is he?"

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position, and the pain came back, shooting through his body as sharp as it had been back on the pavement. "Oh, God, he's gonna kill me." Jack blinked some more, trying to take in his surroundings but it was all too bright. "I swear, he-he was."

"Ain't no one's gonna kill you here," The other boy said. Jack knew his voice, where did he know his voice? "In fact, they'se been trying to keep ya alive here, I can tell."

The dream. That was it.

Jack had been in a dream, after being on the pavement. A very long dream, with strange voices and a steady beeping. He'd heard that boy in the dream. He'd said his name, he told Jack all about himself. What was his name?

A man in a white coat walked in as Jack was barely processing the presence of the boy. "Andrew, no more false alarms."

Andrew? Who was Andrew? That wasn't the boy's name. His name was really different. Jack shut his eyes, trying to remember. It had something to do with...a leg?

"He really woke up this time," Not-Andrew said brightly to the man. "See?"

There was something with the boy's leg, he'd said it in the dream. It was...twisted, it didn't work right. He used crutches. No, one crutch.

"M-Mr. Kelly?" Came the voice of the nurse. "Are you okay?"

 _Crutchie._

Jack opened his eyes and found the man kneeling on the ground, looking at him with concern. "He prefers to be called Crutchie."

The man looked confused. "What?"

Jack pointed at Crutchie-Not-Andrew, feeling more confused than the boy looked. "Th-that kid, he told me his name was Crutchie. You c-called him Andrew."

The man smiled. Why was everyone smiling? "Mr. Kelly, how are you feeling?"

How'd the man know his name? The last person who called him "Kelly" had shouted at him, he screamed it in rage. He was Snyder.

Jack shook his head."I-I gotta get outta here. He's-he's gonna-

The man shushed him, but not harshly. He was gentle. Jack hadn't heard a gentle shush in forever. "You're okay, Mr. Kelly. He's taken care of now."

What did that mean?

Jack must have asked that out loud, because the man continued, still gentle, "Snyder."

Jack tensed at the name. Was he here?

"We found out about all the bad things he did." The man assured him. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Warm relief washed over Jack. Snyder was gone. Jack was safe.

Was he? "F-for sure?"

With that relief also came a wave of exhaustion. The dizziness Jack had been feeling since he first opened his eyes seemed to get more intense, and keeping his eyes open suddenly became a task he had to concentrate on.

"I promise," The man smiled. "Get some rest, Mr. Kelly. We'll ask you some questions later?"

Jack felt himself nod, letting his eyes win the fight to close. "S'long he's gone." He heard himself slur before falling back into the black.

For the first time, he didn't hear voices while everything was black. He didn't even hear beeping. It was silent, but it was a safe silence, not like the silence of Snyder's apartment.

Then, the bed was shaking.

Jack reluctantly opened his eyes. His vision and his head were both less foggy this time, though he still felt slightly disoriented. More people in white coats stood over him. Crutchie had said they were in a hospital - were these people nurses?

Jack pushed himself up, pain returning once more.

"It's okay," One of the nurses said, gentle like the last one. "You don't have to get up."

Jack tried to settle himself in a somewhat-comfortable position against the pillows behind him. He looked around. He couldn't see Crutchie anymore; curtains had been closed around them. It felt like the walls were closing in all over again.

"We've got just a few questions for you," Another nurse said. "To make sure your brain isn't too hurt."

Jack almost laughed. With the way his head ached, he was sure his brain was "too hurt." But, he nodded.

"Alright," The same nurse smiled. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Jack Kelly," He answered simply. _Even if I had forgotten it,_ He thought. _You've already called me "Mr. Kelly" a million times._

"Good," She nodded in approval as one of the other nurses wrote something down. "What's the date?"

What _was_ the date? Jack remembered the cool air and the smell of fall - it was October. "October."

"What day of October?" The nurse asked, looking slightly concerned.

Hell if he knew. He'd stopped going to school on the 2nd of October, that's all he knew. The rest was a blur. He decided to go for a wild guess. "The 20th?"

She shook her head. "Close. It's the 17th. You've been out since the 8th."

Jack felt like laughing again. She said it like it was some kind of game - _so close!_ He heard a chuckle escape his mouth.

The nurse who'd been speaking whispered something to another one of the nurses. Jack tried to listen in. The other nurse whispered something about him being slightly giddy - he was on lots of medication.

"Okay, Jack," The first nurse smiled back at him.

Jack cut her off, his voice still sounding unlike his own. "Jack? Not Mr. Kelly? That's...that's a first."

"Sure is," She giggled. "Alright, Jack, can you tell us how old you are?"

He couldn't forget that. His friends has surprised him with gifts on his birthday. He hadn't expected any kind of celebration. "17."

"Very good." The nurse nodded while the other wrote something else down. "One last one, then we'll let you sleep." _Thank God._ "Where are you?"

"The hospital." Jack replied.

"Which one?"

Jack allowed himself actually laughed this time. "Ma'am, I'm just goin' by what Crutchie over there told me."

The nurse smiled. "Fair enough. We'll let you get some rest now, okay?"

Jack gladly laid back down. "Thank you."

But, as the silence returned, he couldn't help but compare it to the silence of Snyder's apartment this time.

* * *

Jack plopped onto the couch happily, clutching a bowl of microwave popcorn. He and Medda had decided it was movie night, after Medda was appalled at the long list of musicals Jack had never seen.

Medda was shuffling through her dvds in search of her copy of _RENT._ "It's my favorite," She'd explained. "And a rite of passage for anyone working in the theatre. Since I've got you working sets now, you gotta see this one."

Jack smiled as she muttered to herself while searching for the disc. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. He was having a movie night with a woman who seemed to truly, deeply care about him. He was home.

Jack bit his lip as that thought entered his head. He couldn't think like that. Thinking that way only lead to big let-downs.

"Why'd ya get into theatre anyway, Medda?" Jack asked, trying to get his mind away from dangerous words like _home._

Medda sighed wistfully. "I dunno where to begin with a story like that, Jack. I mean...I've just loved it for the longest time."

"But, what made ya decide you wanted to do it forever?" Jack questioned, leaning forward and setting his chin in his hands. "Like, I still remember the first time I thought going after art professionally might be good plan for me. When'd you have that thought about theatre?"

"That had to be...4th grade," She replied, turning away from her dvds to look at Jack. "I went to see _Peter Pan_ and I was awestruck. I just thought, ' _I wanna do that.'_ So, I did."

Jack chuckled. "You make it sound so easy."

"What, like it's hard?" Medda laughed. "No, it's _very_ hard. Theatre people are catty. And you think football's competitive?" She snorted. "Hon, welcome to theatre."

Jack grinned. "I still find it so amazing that you guys can actually work up the nerve to do that for people. 'Cause, like, you can always erase art, but live acting? What's done is done, no eraser."

Medda smiled fondly. "Which can lead to some hilarious live mishaps. I remember, one time-

She was cut off by the ringing of Jack's phone. Jack apologized and pulled his phone from his pocket to see Katherine's face smiling up at him. He frowned. She never called this late. "Kath?"

"Jack," Katherine's voice was wavering, and she sounded as if she'd been crying until her nose was red and her throat was raw. "Jack, you need to come to th-the hospital, the one you just went to."

Jack felt his heart drop to his chest. "What's going on?"

Katherine took in shaking breath. "I-I don't have time to tell the whole-whole story."

Jack gripped his phone urgently, as if it were some kind of lifeline. "Who's hurt?"

Katherine let out a deep sigh. "Crutchie."


End file.
